


Beyond What Was Forever

by SuperMalfoy_Potter



Series: Forever [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - College/University, College Student Castiel, Detective Dean, Dysfunctional Relationships, Law Student Sam, Lawyer Gabriel, M/M, Mystery, Open Relationships, Police Officer Dean, Protective Dean Winchester, Revenge, Sequel, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4051291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperMalfoy_Potter/pseuds/SuperMalfoy_Potter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the sequel to If This Was Forever, if you haven't read it you might be a little confused, for warning. This takes place 3 to 4 years after Dean and Cas graduated from high school. Dean is a police officer, and he runs into Cas in a way he wished he never would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unexpected Reunion

Author's Note: Alright guys, so I want to clarify, this is the sequel to If This Was Forever. I'm not ending the story, it's just becoming a sequel. This is still mostly in Dean's point of view, and Cas is in the first chapter. I will post this chapter as a new story and it'll be called Beyond What Was Forever. The sequel's first chapter.

Chapter 1

The day that changed Dean's life was the day that Cas had been reiterated into Dean's life; Dean had been on the streets that day with his partner that day, Ruby Cortese. They were driving around town when they received a call for a domestic dispute. Dean and Ruby were the ones to respond, and when they reached the address, they headed up to the apartment that was called on. When they reached the apartment, they knocked, but there was no answer, so they knocked again and still no answer. They were about to walk away but then there was a scream that echoed from the apartment. Dean looked at Ruby and then he kicked down the door.

"Police Department!" Dean shouted as he walked into the apartment with his pistol drawn and Ruby doing the same behind him. They came around the corner and into the living room, and Dean froze. In the living room was Cas with a man standing behind him with a pistol to Cas' head. "Put the gun down and step away from him," Dean ordered.

"This is a simple argument between me and my boyfriend. So go away and let us deal with it. Now!" the man shouted the last word, which just made Dean just step closer to Cas and his boyfriend.

"Unfortunately, I can't do that. Not with you holding a gun to his head. I just want to make sure that he doesn't get hurt, and you don't get hurt. So please can you put the gun down and we can talk about this like civilized people." Dean kept his gun pointed at Cas' boyfriend's head as he hid behind Cas. Dean just gave Cas a look that asked Cas if he was alright. Cas nodded slightly in a quick jerky movement, as if he was trying to make sure that his boyfriend didn't think it was a movement at all.

"Well, if you would go away, he will be fine."

"Well, I can't be sure of that unless you put the gun down and we talk about this. What's your name?" Dean asked as he looked the man in the eyes.

"Dominic. My name is Dominic Williams," the man said as he pulled Cas closer to him.

"Alright, well, I'm Dean, Dean Winchester. Now, if I put my gun away, can you do the same?" Dean asked Dominic.

"Yeah, I guess. You first." Dominic ordered. Dean gave Ruby a look, and he holstered his pistol. "Her, too." Dominic ordered.

"Sorry, she can't do that until you put yours down, it's the rules Dom. Just put yours down and she will follow you." Dean stated. Dominic started putting his gun down and he threw it across the room and he slowly let go of Cas, which had Dean diving across the room tackling Dominic. "Dominic Williams, you are under arrest. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law." Dean finished going through the Miranda Rights, and he handed him off to Ruby. Dean then walked over to Cas and pulled him in his arms. "Babe, are you still with me? Cas, look at me. Do you need an ambulance?" Dean panicked when Cas didn't answer.

Finally, Cas' sapphire blue eyes met with Dean's. "Dean, what are you doing here? I thought you were in Kansas City."

Dean wrapped his one arm around Cas' waist as Cas flinched. "You're hurt." Dean grabbed his radio, and he asked for an ambulance at Cas' address. He looked back down at Cas and said, "And for the record, I thought you were in California, so right back at you, baby. How long have you been in Overland Park?" Dean questioned as he rubbed his thumb down Cas' jaw. Cas turned into Dean's hand, and Dean pulled Cas closer.

"I've been here for about two years now. I moved out closer to Gabriel but then two years ago Sam started going to Stanford, and I ended up as a third wheel and decided that I had better just go since they probably wouldn't notice if I left anyway. So I decided I would go here, since I still needed to finish school and it was close to home and I could still go back and forth to see my mom. I met Dominic about six months after I came here, he didn't start getting violent until we moved in together about nine months ago. I didn't know what to do, darling. I just didn't know what to. After my dad, started beating me, my mom kicked him out after a while, but then Dominic started beating me, I just started thinking that I deserved it, Dean. I deserved it, Dean." Cas said as he started to drift off.

"Babe, look at me, please, stay with me. I need that ambulance at that address that I gave earlier and I need it now." Dean shouted into his radio, and he went back to Cas. "Cas, baby. Please. Open your eyes, now." Dean shouted as Ruby came back in the room with the paramedics. The paramedics pushed Dean away from Cas. "Ruby go back to the precinct and I'm going to head to the hospital with Mr. Novak. Paramedics, you should know that he is epileptic, so if that helps with anything I thought that you should know that." Dean stood up and the paramedics nodded at him.

Ruby walked out of the room and went down to the squad car, and she drove to lock up to process Dominic. The paramedics loaded Cas into the ambulance and Dean crawled in afterwards and took a seat in the ambulance. Dean took Cas' hand on the way to the hospital, and when they reached the hospital the paramedics and the doctors pushed Dean out of the way. Dean walked over to the waiting room and waited for the doctors to come over and talk to him.

A half an hour later, the doctors finally came over to talk to him. "Officer Winchester, correct?" the doctor asked him.

"Yeah, that's me. What's up, Doc?" Dean asked.

"You came in with Castiel Novak, right?"

"Yes, I did. How is he doing? Is he alright?"

"Yes, Mr. Novak is doing alright in recovery. You may have just saved Mr. Novak's life with the information about him being epileptic. Thank you for letting us know that information, or we might not have been able to help him. Are you a friend of Mr. Novak?"

"Yes, he and I used to be close friends, but we grew apart after high school. He's going to be alright, Doc?"

"Yes, he should be able to go home tomorrow, just a couple of scraps, bruises, and a few bruised ribs. But he should be fine in a couple of days, though he will be sore for a while."

"Okay, thanks, Doc. Can I go in and see him? I need to get his statement about what happened this evening?"

"Yeah, I can take you to go see him." Dean followed the doctor through the hospital until he reached Cas' room.

"Here you are, Officer." The doctor walked away, and Dean slowly edged his way into the room and stood by his bed side. Dean reached down and rested his hand on Cas' cheek. Dean's thumb slowly drifted across Cas' cheek, and he didn't stop as he pulled the chair up next Cas' bed.

"I'm sorry, baby. I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you, baby. I won't do it again unless I have to, baby. I promise you that. Okay, I'm staying here with you until I can't be there anymore. So don't you leave me, baby. Please, stay with me," Dean whispered. His one hand was caressing Cas' face as his thumb traced across Cas' jaw and cheek. His other hand reached over and captured Cas' hand that rested on the bed.

Dean sat in the chair until Ruby showed up in the hospital room to pick him up because of the end of their shift was coming up. "Winchester, shifts going to end soon, so we got to get going whether Novak is awake or not. Sorry, but we have to go." Dean looked up at her and nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a second."

"Hurry, Winchester." Ruby walked out of the room, and Dean pulled out his note pad and wrote Cas a note. It read: I'm sorry, baby. I have to go back to work. If I'm not back by the time that you wake up, I will be back. I promise, baby, I won't leave you again. Love, D

Dean folded the piece of paper and placed it in Cas' hand. Dean then leaned down and kissed Cas' forehead, and Dean slid his hand down Cas' face and he walked away. He met Ruby in the car and he climbed into the passenger seat. Ruby didn't say anything, she just pulled the cruiser out of the parking lot and towards the precinct. She didn't say anything until they were halfway back to the precinct.

"Winchester, how do you know him?"

"I don't want to talk to you about him. Just leave it, Ruby." Dean just looked out the window and hoped that she dropped it. Unfortunately, she didn't.

"Come on, Winchester. You cannot give me that shit. After making me process that asshole, you owe me some answers. And I want the answers now, Winchester." Dean turned and looked at her with scolding eyes.

"I don't talk about him, and I am most definitely won't talk about him with you, so don't ask and don't try it again," Dean said as Ruby pulled into the precinct and parked the cruiser.

"Fine, but you will tell me about it. I don't care when but you will tell me about it sometime, Winchester; you owe me that."

"Not going to happen, Cortese," Dean said as he stepped out of the cruiser, and he walked into the precinct. Dean walked into the precinct and clocked out and changed into his street clothes. Dean then walked out to the Impala and drove back to the hospital. When he got there he walked straight to Cas' room and peeked around the corner of the door to see that Cas' was awake and staring out the window.

Dean was about to back out down the hallway, when Cas said, "Dean, aren't you at least going to say hi before you just back down the hallway and never see me again." Dean cursed under his breath as he walked into the room running his fingers through his hair. Dean walked up to Cas' bed and just stood there and shoved his hands into his pockets. Like he didn't know what to do with Cas.

"Are you going to stand there like an idiot or are you going to sit down and talk to me? I would prefer the sitting and talking rather than the standing like an idiot," Cas injected as he ran his fingers through his already messy hair, and Dean shuttered since that motion coming from Cas always turned Dean on. Dean sat down to hide the erection that was slowly bulging his pants.

"Cas, I…uh…I…uh." Dean was speechless, and he really didn't know what to say to Cas, about anything that has happened. At least if he was in uniform, Dean would know what to say, since he would be asking Cas about what happened that night, but now he was speechless.

"I have managed to drive the great Dean Winchester speechless. Dean, come here." Cas said as he reached his hand out to Dean, and Dean took it.

"Babe, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. This is my fault. I figured after my father was finally in prison, and we were safe to be together that everything between us would be great, but then you got accepted to that college in California and I got accepted to Kansas City. I didn't know if I could deal with having you half way across the country, and not knowing what was going on with you and seeing you all the time. That and after we started going to the parties together and I was always drinking, I was… I was," Dean stuttered as he lowered his head so Cas couldn't see his eyes.

"Dean, look at me, please." Cas pleaded as he placed his fingers under Dean's chin and tried to make Dean look up at him, but Dean wouldn't budge. "Dean, what are you thinking? Please, tell me, Dean. Tell me why you did what you did to me. It's important to me, darling." Cas tried to get Dean to look up at him again, and Dean, not having the will power to not look at Cas, just let Cas pull his face up.

"I didn't want to hurt you, baby. I couldn't handle seeing you in so much pain if I were to be the one that hurt you. I didn't want to become my father, babe, and my father almost killed my mother out of rage. Hell he almost killed me too, and I couldn't live with myself if I ever did that to you. So I did what I had to. I told you at graduation that we could continue our relation through the summer and then go our separate ways so we could each have a decent college experience, and then I picked a fight with you every chance I could get. I hoped that you wouldn't want to be with me and you would hate me if I pushed and prodded at everything that you did. I wanted you to realize, without hurting you, that I wasn't the right person for you. I wanted you to find someone better than me to be with, someone who would be worth living for. Obviously, you didn't do that though; you went the opposite way, to someone who beats you, and it's my fault that you are in this mess, baby, and I promise I won't ever leave you again as long as you want me here, in your life. I just want you to be happy and I realize now that, me doing what I did wasn't the right way of doing that. I'm sorry,"

Dean started off low enough for Cas to hear, but as the speech progressed Dean's voice grew to a whisper, and Dean slowly started to lean down and place his head down on Cas' bed so his voice was muffled by the sheets on the hospital bed. Cas barely heard what Dean had to say, but he received the general clarification of it: Dean blamed himself for what had happened to Cas, and it wasn't his fault at all, it was Cas' for not breaking up with the asshole after he beat him the first time.

"Dean, darling, this wasn't your fault, alright? You can't blame yourself for some stupid decision that I had made because of something that was totally an easy fix." Dean turned his head slightly and Cas could see why Dean had pushed his face down onto the sheets that were on Cas' bed, Dean had started to have tears collect in his eyes, and Cas knew that Dean hated to show what he was feeling, even if it was the right thing to do.

"Oh, darling. Come here," Cas said as he attempted to pull Dean onto the bed next to him, and Dean, getting the hint, crawled onto the bed and just laid next to Cas without touching him, completely afraid that he will hurt Cas if he touched Cas in anyway. Cas just pulled Dean closer to him and he wrapped his arms around Dean as he was now laying on Cas' chest. Both Dean and Cas fell back asleep as they were curled around each other on the hospital bed.


	2. Official Reunion

Author's Note: Okay so here is chapter 2 of Beyond What Was Forever. This story isn't getting as many views as I thought it would considering how many views it's prequel got, but that's okay I think it will eventually. Again if you could let me know what you are thinking about this so far that would be great, and I apologize for the last chapter, I really didn't want to have Cas beat up, but that's just the way that the story had to go for this to work out with how I wanted this fic to go. I originally had this planned out as a trilogy, so I still apologize but it still had to go down that way. Enjoy and review!

Chapter 2

When they woke up the next morning, Dean realized that he fell asleep at the hospital, and he had to work the day shift. Dean pulled out his phone and looked at the time. "Shit!" he swore under his breath as he started to sit up and scramble off the bed.

"Dean, what are you doing? Stop moving." Cas said as he pulled Dean back down onto the bed.

"Cas, I have to go to work. I can't stay here."

"Call in sick, Dean. I just got you back I'm not letting you go this soon, please," Cas muttered as he begged at the same time.

"Fine, but I won't be doing it again." Dean pulled out his phone and dialed the precinct, and he said that he was sick. He then pushed his phone back into his pocket and curled back on the bed next to Cas. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean and made sure that he was alright. They slowly drifted back off to sleep, when the nurse came in to check on Cas.

"Mr. Novak, it's time to take your medication for your epilepsy," The nurse whispered as she shook Cas awake. Cas' eyes fluttered open as she pulled out a syringe and inserted it into Cas' IV, and she walked out of the room. Dean stirred, but he remained asleep in Cas's arms.

When they woke up, Cas sat up and looked around the room to find Dean nowhere to be seen. "Dean?" Cas said as he tried to get out of bed, but he slipped and fell to the ground. He heard someone walk in, and he shouted, "Dean!"

"Cas? Baby, where are you?" Dean yelled as he walked up to the bed.

"Down here." Dean walked around the bed and picked Cas off the ground, and he set Cas back in the bed. "Where did you go, Dean?"

"I was getting some coffee, Babe. I'm not going anywhere, not anymore, or ever again. Got that? You're stuck with me, Baby." Dean sat down on the bed next to Cas, and he pulled Cas into his arms. Cas pulled himself onto Dean's lap so he was straddling Dean.

"Okay, but, Dean, how are we going to do this if you are a cop and I'm a nurse? Our schedules are going to contradict, and then we will never see each other, darling. You were right when you broke us up. It's never going to work, Dean."

"Cas, it doesn't matter if it will work. I dated people during college, and after the last one I figured out why my relationships never worked. Do you want to know what it was?"

"I guess."

"You. None of them were you, babe. I can't be happy unless it's you that I fall asleep with at night. You changed my life, Castiel Novak, and it's not going back to the way it was whether or not you are in my life, Baby." Dean rested his hands on the side of Cas' face and he started brushing his thumbs back and forth against Cas' cheekbones.

Cas brought his hands up and rested them over Dean's, and he leaned in and kissed Dean on the lips, and he pulled Dean closer, pushing Dean back against the hospital bed. Dean slowly slid his hands down to Cas' waist pulling Cas closer to him, and Cas let out a moan of pain as Dean's arms wrapped around Cas' waist.

Dean pulled away and removed his hands and arms from around Cas' waist, and he looked into Cas' sapphire blue eyes and saw the surprise written throughout his irises. "I'm sorry, Babe. I don't want to hurt you; that is my greatest fear, even if I wasn't the reason that this happened, I would still blame myself for your pain, baby." Dean brought his hands back up to the sides of Cas' face, and his thumbs started brushing Cas' cheeks again.

"Dean, I haven't seen you for three years, and this isn't how I planned for our reunion to go. I actually planned to find a nice guy, and when I ran into you, to show him off and make you extremely jealous so you show up at my apartment when you know that my boyfriend isn't there, and you would fuck me like we haven't seen each other in years and all you needed to survive was to fuck me like there's no tomorrow. Unfortunately, I found a guy that I thought was nice but turned out to be one of the awfulest people in the world, and you come along and be the hero to save the damsel in distress, which is me. Not the best plan I have to say."

"No, it isn't, babe, but we still found each other. Plus don't you think that waiting would just make the sex so much better, because now that we can be together, we will be seeing a lot more of each other, and we will have that sexual desire, that we can't quiet quench until you are better, and the sex will be amazing once we have it."

Dean's eyes glistened as he talked, and Cas' could just care less what Dean was actually say, but he tried to listen and failed. Cas only caught certain things, like "make the sex so much better," "sexual desire," and "the sex will be amazing." Cas couldn't help himself, and he leaned back in and started kissing Dean again. Dean tried to push Cas away, but not wanting to hurt Cas, Dean didn't try too hard to do it. Eventually, Dean gave up and just went with Cas' movements, and Cas pushed Dean back against the bed and was leaning over him, when the nurse walked back in with the doctor.

The doctor cleared his throat, and he walked over to the bed as Cas and Dean pulled apart and looked at the doctor and the nurse. The doctor walked up to the bed, and he said, "Hello, Castiel. I'm Dr. Nathaniel Sexy, and yes that is my real name. My parents thought it would be funny. Now, Castiel, about you. I am going to discharge you, all of your vitals are good. I am going to recommend that you take it easy for a couple of weeks to let yourself heal. I also recommend not too strenuous activities, Mr. Novak." The doctor winked and then he walked out of the room.

The nurse walked up with a clipboard that had some forms on it. "Alright I need you to fill these out for me Mr. Novak, and I will bring you your personal affects, and you can be on your way." The nurse walked out of the room, and Cas started filling out the forms and continued to sit on Dean's lap. Dean shifted Cas so he slipped between his legs, and Cas shimmied backwards using Dean as a backrest.

As Cas finished the forms, the nurse walked back in the room with Cas' personal affects. The nurse gave Cas the bag and she took the forms away from Cas and walked back out of the room. Cas stood up from the bed as the nurse walked back in and pulled the IVs out of Cas' arm and the rest of the wires. When she was finished she walked back out of the room.

"Dean, can you leave while I change? I've change a lot in the last three years, and I don't know how you might like what's happened."

"Cas, I've seen you naked it doesn't matter if you've changed. I'm going to love you no matter how you've change, and I haven't had a decent relationship in three years because all I can think about when I was with them was you. Nothing and I mean nothing is going to change my mind about you, baby," Dean stated as he stood up from the bed slowly untying the back of Cas' hospital gown.

The hospital gown slipped down to Cas' waist, and Dean gasped as he saw Cas' back. Dean lifted his hand up and rested on Cas' shoulder blades. "Wow, babe. This is amazing. When did you have this done?" Dean's fingers traced Cas' tattoo, blue angel wings that spread across his back.

"Two years ago in August. It was the first anniversary of us officially breaking up, and I was extremely drunk when I did it. All I could think about was you, and I thought about how you always thought of me as your angel," Cas explained as Dean's fingers slide down to Cas' side and he saw something else.

"What about this one?" Dean asked as his fingers slipped over the lettering on Cas' side.

"Oh, that was the second August after our break-up, I was drunk then, too. I don't know what I was thinking. I really don't remember much of the night, but I can tell you that it says, 'Per omnia saecula Semper D & C.'" Cas said, and Dean's fingers traced the D.

"What does it mean in English?"

"Forever and Always." Cas pulled his shirt out of the bag and pulled it over his head and then he pulled his pants on and turned around. Dean then noticed the shirt that Cas was wearing.

"You kept my shirt, I figured you would have gotten rid of that after I left," Dean stated as his fingers bunched up in the shirt Cas was wearing. Cas looked down and saw that he was wearing one of the shirts that Dean had left at his house after he left, and Cas blushed as he noticed it.

"You have no idea how many times I've tried to get rid of it, but somehow it just always ended up back in my closet. After a while I just stopped trying to get rid of it, and it became my night shirt," Cas said as the blush rose back up into his cheeks. Dean just leaned in and kissed Cas.

"Come on, we're leaving." Dean pulled Cas from the room and out of the hospital. Dean found the Impala and climbed in; Cas hesitated before he climbed into the passenger seat next to Dean. Dean pulled out of the parking lot and towards Cas' apartment. They sat in silence for a while until Dean couldn't handle it anymore. So he said the first thing that popped into his head. "You never told me what the D & C stood for."

"Dean and Cas. I was drunk, and don't remember much, but I remember saying something about getting my old boyfriend back, or something along those lines. I never told Dom about the tattoos real meaning; he just thought it was something cool that I found. Even after I was with Dom for six months, all I could think about was getting you back. I wanted you, because you took my heart and never gave it back when you left. And not that I'm blaming you for Dom, but I think that might be why I never tried to leave Dom after he started beating me. I just couldn't stand to leave, try and find a new guy that wasn't you," Cas stated as he looked down not looking at Dean.

"If it's any conciliation, you stole my heart, too, and I just left it with you, not really wanting to have it back, because I didn't need it. I already found the best person for me, and I let him go. It took me a while to figure that out, but I eventually figure it out." They went silent again after that Dean focused on the stop lights. They were almost to Cas' apartment when Dean figured out what to say.

"I tried to find you. After I graduated from U of K. I called your college out in California, and they said that they weren't allowed to give information out about former students. I asked if you transferred or if you dropped out, and they just said they couldn't tell me where a student transfers to it's against policy. I tried to get a hold of Gabe and Sam but neither of them answered my calls before I made my decision to come here. I figured if I pick a random city that I wanted to stay in, you would find me somehow. I didn't realize this is what was going to happen, but it's a good thing." Dean pulled over to the side of the road and Cas looked out the window to find that Dean was parked out in front of his building.

"Do you want to come up? I'm not planning on staying anyway, so I'll just be packing my things up. The weird thing was I was telling Dom I was leaving, which is why he was holding a gun to my head." Cas stepped out of the car, and Dean did the same, stepping around the vehicle to pay the meter. Cas escorted Dean up to the apartment, and they started packing Cas' things. Cas told Dean what to pack and what to leave. Cas had Dean pack all of the kitchen stuff, because he figured Dom wouldn't be needing them anyway, plus most of the stuff in the kitchen was his anyway.

After the packed up the kitchen, they moved to the bedroom and started packing up Cas' clothes and things. Cas packed his toiletries as Dean packed up the living room: movies, books, CDs, etc. Dean couldn't believe the collection that Cas had; it was huge, and Cas' surround sound system that goes with his TV. Dean was a little jealous. Cas walked into the living room to find Dean staring at the system, and he just rolled his eyes.

"Dean, you can pack up the surround sound, it's mine anyway." Cas walked over and started packing some of the things that Dean hadn't gotten to yet, and he came across a picture frame in one of the drawers of the side table. "That bastard!" Cas yelled and his arm swung in a downwards motion throwing something across the room.

"Cas!" Dean rushed over and rested his hands on Cas' shoulders. "Cas, what's wrong?"

"That picture made me realize something," Cas said as he pointed to the shattered frame on the floor. Dean looked from the frame to Cas, and waited for him to say something.

"What did it remind you of?" Dean asked.

"I remembered what was originally in that frame, and figured out what Dom must have done."

"Please continue because I'm still lost here."

"That frame originally held a collage picture of different events through high school, more specifically pictures of us. That frame that I gave you for graduation, I had an identical frame and picture. Well, Dom gave me a picture of the two of us for my birthday, and then I thought the frame looked familiar, and now I know why. It was the frame that held those pictures of us. Dom must have found the frame in my thing and got jealous like he always does and he threw the picture out. Then he reused the frame hoping I wouldn't notice the original picture was gone."

"Oh, well, I still have mine if you want it, Cas?"

"No, you keep it, Dean."

"Okay. Do you want a moving truck, because I have a buddy on the force who has a brother who owns a moving truck company, and I can call him, if you want?"

"Yeah, that'd be great, but there is one problem where am I going to put all of my stuff?"

"Easy my place. I have plenty of space for you to put whatever you want from this place."

"Really?"

"Yeah, trust me, Cas. I don't let just anyone put their stuff at my place. Plus I don't have much furniture anyway."

"How long have you lived here?"

"A year and a half almost two years, but in my defense I don't spend much time at my place anyway. I work too much for that right now."

Cas looked at Dean like he was trying to figure him all out again, like Dean had changed so much in the past three years that he had to start figuring him out all over again. "Dean, can you just call your colleague's brother, and get that moving truck please?"

"Oh, yeah, of course." Dean pulled out his phone and called his buddy's brother. Dean paced around the room as he was on the phone with him and Cas observed Dean like he used to, like when he was still trying to figure Dean out. He noticed things that he knew Dean did before, and then he noticed some other thing that he wasn't familiar with, and that he would have to compare to a later time that he would be seeing Dean to know what it truly meant.

Dean hung up the phone and noticed Cas staring at him like he was studying him, and Dean decided to play it off as he didn't notice. "Okay, it took some convincing, but I finally got him to agree to be here in half and hour with the truck, and then we can load all your stuff and take it over to my place."

"Are you sure that there is going to be enough room for all my stuff, Dean?"

"I'm sure don't worry about it, alright?"

"Okay, fine."

Dean pulled out his cell phone and walked away, and Cas sat down on the couch. Cas waited for Dean to come back into the room. He opened the drawer in the coffee table and found all of the letters that he wrote to Dean in the past three years and didn't send, and he wondered if Dean had done the same or not. Dean walked back into the room and Cas shut the drawer and locked it, and he kept it that way because he never wanted Dom to find the letters.

Dean looked at Cas and he said, "He'll be here in about a half an hour, so we wait." Dean sat down on the couch next to Cas. Dean leaned into the corner of the couch, and he rested his arms across the back of the couch and the arm rest.


	3. Projects

Author's Note: Hey, I've got another chapter for you, and this is one of my favorite chapters out of the first and second story of this one. Please enjoy, and also review. Happy reading!

Chapter 3

Dean closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep, and Cas figured Dean probably hasn't gotten much sleep since he started working as a police officer, since he made a comment about not spending much time at his place. Maybe if I lived with him, he would be there more often, Cas thought. Dean looked so peaceful as he sat there, and Cas just left him there because he didn't know if he should wake him up or not.

Cas opened his drawer full of letters that he wrote to Dean and he started reading through some of the earlier ones that he wrote just a couple of months after they broke up. He wasn't sure if he should let Dean read these letters or not because they sounded pretty desperate and a little over sharing in some of the earlier letters.

The time went by pretty quickly, and soon the doorbell was ringing and Cas was looking up at the clock as Dean snorted awake. "Shit! How long have I been out?"

"A half an hour apparently. I didn't even realize the time had gone by," Cas stated as he quickly collected the letters and started shoving them into the drawer. Dean noticed the papers that Cas was shoving into the drawer and wondered what it could be that Cas didn't want him to see, and then he realized that it probably was none of his business what it was, if Cas wanted to show him them he would show Dean what they were. Cas stood up and quickly answered the door to find a strange man that he didn't know standing there.

"Hey, you found the place, Edger. Great! Cas what are we all taking for big stuff? Like the couch, the TV, the entertainment center?"

"Uh, let's take the couch, the coffee table, the end tables, pretty much everything in the living room is mine so you guys can start with the couch and the coffee table. I'll start disconnecting the TV and stuff." Cas walked over to the entertainment center and pulled it forwards so he could reach the cords in the back he then dragged over a box that he could stick all the cords and the VCR/DVD player in. He started unplugging as Dean and Edger started taking the couch out of the apartment and down to the truck. Cas had everything he needed packed up and in the living room by the time that Dean and Edger finished packing all of the big stuff into the truck.

Edger and Dean brought up three low-loaders so they could just bring down multiple boxes at a time to quicken the pace. They loaded boxes onto them and then hauled them down to the truck and loaded them very quickly and they had all of the boxes packed within a half an hour. Cas looked over the apartment to make sure they didn't forget anything and he reached the bedroom to find the bed still sitting in there, and Cas just stared at the bed remembering all of the horrible memories of him crying on that bed, when Dean walked in and wrapped his arms around Cas' waist. Cas nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt the arms around him, and Dean rested his forehead against the top of Cas' head, kissing it.

"I'm sorry, babe. This is all my fault, you shouldn't have had to go through that. I had no right to leave you out of the decision making process of our break up." Cas twisted in Dean's arms and kissed his lips gently and rested his forehead against Dean's.

"Stop blaming yourself for this, Dean. It isn't your fault, okay? It's my fault. Let's just get out of here, okay? I'm sick of all the memories and I just want to start over again." Cas pulled out of Dean's arms and walked out of the room, and Dean followed him out of the room. They walked back out into the living room and found Edger there.

"So where am I going?"

"You can just follow me. We're heading to my place." Dean grabbed Cas' hand and pulled him out of the apartment and out of the building to the Impala. Edger climbed into the front of the truck after making sure that the back end was secure, and Dean pulled Cas into the Impala. He pulled out into the street and took off and Edger followed in the truck. They traveled for 10 minutes until they pulled into the suburban area of town, and Cas looked over at Dean.

"You live in the suburban area of town, how?" Cas asked shocked at Dean for moving into an area that he had almost no experience with except the little time that he spent at Cas' house in high school.

"Oh, just wait. We aren't quite there yet. You are going to love my place."

"No, I'm just shocked that you actually live in a house the way that you made it sound was that you lived in an apartment building."

"No, not technically anyway, but I do rent my basement out for extra cash. They have zero access to the main floor of the house. There are two doors that lead to the main floor, one at the top of the stairs and one at the bottom. Both have locks that are only accessible going down the stairs, and I am the only person with a key. The tenants have an access door outside the house in the back, and they also have their own driveway and garage. I have totally separated their living space from mine unless I have to. I'm extremely protective and over safety protocol when it comes to my living space. It's awesome being a cop sometimes when you're a landlord, because then I can do an extensive criminal background check on everyone that applies to live in my basement."

"Dean, are you trying to make me feel safe?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"Because as long as you are there I will feel safe." Dean went quiet as he turned into a gated community. "Dean, you live in a gated community?"

"Yep." Dean stopped at the security box. "Hey, Adam. How are you today?"

"I'm good. How was your shift?"

"It started out awful, but it got better towards the end." Dean said as he rested his hand on Cas' thigh. Cas wasn't sure if Adam could see the gesture or not, but Cas could see the red flash through Adam's eyes as they noticed Cas sitting in the car.

"This is Cas. He's going to be living at my place just to let you know what's going on, and the moving truck is with me, too."

"Hey, did you work a triple shift, because you didn't come home last night. I was worried."

"No, I was visiting someone in the hospital. Don't worry too much. How is Michael doing? You two are still together, right?"

"No, he left me. He said something about catching me staring at other people. I don't know what he was talking about anyway, but to be honest I was about to break up with him anyway. He spent too much time at The Cage with his brother. It's weird to think that those two used to hate each other with how much they hang out, now."

"Well, I've got to get going, it's nice talking with you. I've got to unpack somethings and get my buddy home. Bye."

"Yep, bye." Adam pushed the button to open the gate, and Dean drove through followed by Edger. Dean pulled up to his place, and you could tell it was his because it was the only house with two driveways and two garages

"Wow. This is a nice place. How did you afford this?"

"What you don't think that I could have afforded this on my own and by myself. You think someone else is helping me."

"No, I just know how my mother couldn't afford our place on her own until I was almost graduated, and my father had most of the house paid off before my mother force him out of the house."

"Well, the city actually paid for some of it, because they really wanted me to stay and after my first year I was still living in a hotel, and they found me out and bought me this place. Which is also why I don't have much furniture. I have the main necessities and that's about it. I started renting out the basement as soon as I had it set up the way I wanted, which only took about a month or two. I moved the first tenants in another month after that, and they have been there for almost six months now, which is helping me pay off the house on top of my police salary, and hopefully they make me detective within the next couple of months, because one of the other detectives is retiring at the end of the year." Dean said as he pulled into the garage and parked the Impala.

They both climbed out, and Dean walked out of the garage, pulling Cas with him, before shutting the garage door. They walked to the front of the house and Dean opened the front door. As soon as the door swung open Cas was in love with the house. Cas stepped into the front foyer, mesmerized by the color and set up of Dean's house.

The front door is opened and the first thing you see is this sapphire blue wall with a beautiful stain glass window of an angel falling from the sky, feathers turning from white to black, inlaid into the wall. It branches off both left and right; turn left and there is a closet to hang coats and put shoes in, and off to the right and it leads into the living room that has ten foot ceilings and a balcony looking down from the second floor.

There's a half wall dividing the living room from the kitchen. Between the living room and the kitchen there is a doorway that leads to the left side of the house; where there is a bathroom, two staircases one going up and one going down and two extra rooms for whatever. Going up the stairs, there are three bedroom, a bathroom, and a master bed and bath. The balcony lined the hallway ending at the end of the hallway where the door to the master bedroom was.

Cas took in the house and noticed that most of the living room was empty except a folding chair, a card table and a small table that held a small TV. He looked onto the kitchen and saw the basic appliances, nothing fancy except that the stove was built into the island and the oven was a double oven built into the one wall. The refrigerator was out of date, and so was the dishwasher. Cas could only imagine that the rest of the kitchen looked the same. Luckily, all of Cas' kitchen things were almost brand new.

"Dean, this is extremely sad, do you know that? Start moving my stuff in here." That's when Cas noticed the little door at the back of the kitchen. He started walking towards the kitchen and his hand was on the handle, when Dean grabbed his wrist.

"Cas, please don't go in there. Not yet. It's not finished yet." Cas now wondering even more what was on the other side of the door opened it. He found a glass room with tiled floor, and there was a small patio table and chairs sitting in the one corner. The next thing he notice was the tree that was growing out of the ground with the glass walls and ceiling built around the tree the best way possible. There was also a post sticking out of the ground about five to six feet away from the tree and a drain that was placed next to the house. Cas walked farther into the glass room, and he noticed the landscaping that was incomplete in the back of the house. Dean walked out of the main house and to the one wall directly in front of the door, right next to the tree, and he grabbed a handle and pulled the wall to the one side. It folded accordion style all the way over to the other wall opening the room up into the backyard. The tiles continued outside the room into the backyard as a patio. Outside there was a fireplace and a fancy stone grill and oven, and Cas could see where Dean wanted to start a flower garden around the patio. There was a fence all the way around the backyard, and on the other side of the fence stood a garage. The only weird thing was the fence started before the end of the house, but it was only like 10 feet. The garage stood at the back of the fence, and Cas could see another fence 25 feet away from the other fence.

"This was for you once I finished it. This is why I don't have much furniture in my house. The little money that I had left after bills was put into this. I started with the fence, because I knew that I would want privacy from the tenants living in the basement. Then I started on the tiles for the sun room, because I knew exactly where I was going to put it, and once I had those in place, I put in the rail for the door. I then started placing the tiles for the patio because I already had those, trying to save up some money for the complete glass sun room. I brought someone in to do the fireplace, the grill, and the outdoor oven, which sucked a bunch of cash, but eventually I had enough money to pay for someone to put in the sun room. It's thick glass; it can stand up to decent sized hail, if need be. After that was put in I started working on the flowers, but obviously I haven't gotten very far because I don't have much money right now to do it. I was going to leave enough room in the back for a play set, if I ever needed one. I know it's not finished yet, but what do you think so far?"

Cas just stood there staring at Dean, like he had no clue what to say because he didn't; it was amazing that he would do that just for him and it drove Cas speechless. The first thing Cas could think of was the first thing that he did. Cas ran up to Dean and wrapped his arms around his neck, and he kissed him with all of the energy that he could muster. After the shock wore off, Dean slowly wrapped his arms around Cas' waist lifting Cas off the ground slightly.

After setting Cas down, Dean pulled away slightly and looked Cas the eyes. "I'm assuming you like it?" Dean questioned.

"I love it, and I love you. No one has ever done anything like this before for me, and the fact the you did this for me not even knowing if you were ever going to see me again or not, makes this even more special. Thank you, Dean." Cas buried his face in Dean's shoulder, and he started laying little kisses along Dean's collarbone, knowing that it probably still drove Dean mad.

Dean pushed Cas away slightly and he looked at him and said, "We still have to unpack the truck, babe. Maybe when we are done with that. Okay?" Dean sidestepped Cas and started walking back towards the house, and Cas followed him. Dean closed the glass wall, and they headed into the house holding hands.

"Good, where have you been? I've been unloading the truck into the living room all by myself for the past 20 minutes, and all I have left is all the big stuff. So if you would be kind enough to help me out; that would be great."

"Yeah, sorry. I was showing Cas around the house and he looked at something that he wasn't supposed to, which distracted us a little bit. I'm sorry, Edger. I didn't mean for you to have to unload the entire truck by yourself."

"Oh, its fine, I'm used to that. I was about to go hunt you down because there is no way that I will be bringing the big stuff in by myself at all."

"Okay I'm coming. Cas, you want to start going through and putting things where they belong, and we'll bring in the rest of your stuff."

"Okay," Cas said as Dean and Edger walked out of the house to bring in the rest of the stuff. Cas pulled all of the boxes towards the kitchen so they would be out of the way of Dean and Edger. Cas started opening the boxes to find the stuff that he wanted to go in the kitchen. As he went through the boxes, he noticed that he didn't have any pictures of anyone he cared about.

He didn't have any of his mom, Anna, Gabriel, Sam, or Dean, though the ones of Dean were all packed away at his mother's house so that's why none of them were here, but where were all of his other pictures. He swore that he brought them with him to his new place, but he doesn't remember unpacking them at all. So where did he put them.

Dean and Edger had finished bringing in the furniture, and Dean noticed that Cas really hadn't made a dent in the boxes. Dean walked over and bent down in front of Cas, and he asked, "Is everything okay, babe? You look like you are trying to figure something out."

"I can't find my pictures. I swear I grabbed them, but I don't remember where I put them. I need those pictures, Dean. I need them. I need them," Cas whispered, and Dean wrapped his arms around him.

"It's okay, Cas. We can go back and find them. Don't worry about it, okay." Dean tucked Cas' head under his chin after he kissed the top of his head. He just curled Cas into his lap, and he just held him there until he calmed down. Dean then just picked Cas up, and he looked at Edger and mouthed, I'll be right back. Sorry. Dean carried Cas up the stairs and to his bedroom where he laid Cas down on the bed and covered him up. Cas had fallen asleep almost instantly, and Dean brushed back some of Cas' hair and walked back downstairs.

"I'm sorry about that, Edger. He's been through so much and after what I did to him three almost four years ago, I feel responsible for him, to take care of him."

"Oh, I understand. He's the ex from high school that you are doing your backyard for, right?"

"Yeah. I was just trying to protect him then, and I'm trying to fix my mistake now. Alright, let's get this furniture where it belongs." Dean folded up the chair and the table and slid them into a closet, and then he unplugged the TV, and he set in on the counter in the kitchen. He then moved the table that the TV was standing on into one of the empty rooms on the first floor.

When he walked back into the living room Edger was standing there waiting for him. Dean walked over to the couch, and they started moving the furniture around the room until they felt it looked right. "Alight, well. Thanks for doing this for me, Edger." Dean pulled out his wallet and he pulled out a hundred dollars and handed it to Edger. "For your trouble."

Edger folded the money back into Dean's hand, and he said, "Don't worry about it, Dean. Just take care of him. Okay?"

"I didn't pay you last time, Ed. I can't just have you walk out of here without something."

"Yes, you can. Bye, Dean." Edger walked out of the house, and he climbed into his truck and pulled out of Dean's driveway and out of the gated community. Dean started setting up the surround sound, the TV and the VCR/DVD player, and he spent the rest of the night in the living room hooking the entire system up, so it'd be ready for Cas when he woke up and decided to come back down.

Author's Note: And I wanted to let you know that this will be the last chapter for a little while, until I figure out the how to work my plan for this story out. I apologize but there will be more. Again please review.


	4. Accidents

Author's Note: Alright here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 4

Cas opened his eyes to find that he was lying in a bed in a room that was not his, and all he could think was how did he get there. Cas slide out of the bed, and he walked over to the door. Upon opening the door, Cas found it wasn't a hallway, it was a bathroom. A beautiful bathroom with a shower, a Jacuzzi bathtub, and a two sink vanity. Cas stepped back out of the bathroom, and he noticed two other doors.

Which one lead out of this room, Cas had no idea, so he walked directly across the room and opened that door to find a walk in closet. It was roughly the same size as the bathroom, only a little smaller, and Cas walked into the room and looked through the clothes. He found a lot of band t-shirts and white wash slightly holey jeans, and then he walked down just a little farther, and he stopped in his tracks.

Suits! Why did Dean have a handful of suits? Cas counted five suit jackets, five dress pants that matched the jackets, at least ten dress shirts, and a handful of ties. He looked a little closer at the array of dress clothes and he saw that none of them were wrinkled, they were all kept in nice condition. Cas stepped back out of the room, and he walked out of the third and final door, finally finding the exit.

Cas stepped out of the room and found he was standing on the balcony looking down into the living room. Cas saw Dean down in the living room trying to set up the TV and it's systems, and Cas chuckled to himself a little bit. Cas just watched Dean for a little bit as he struggled to connect the right cords to the right devices. Eventually, Cas took pity on Dean and he walked down the hallway and down the stairs into the living room.

"Dean, let me. You are going to hurt yourself." Cas took the cords out of Dean's hands and he sat down on the floor next to Dean. Cas started connecting the cords like it was an easy thing to figure out until Dean realized that the cords were labeled. The system that they used wasn't something that was easy to pick up if you didn't know that it was there, which Dean did not because he didn't have the instruction, not that he would use them anyway.

Cas had the system set up and place properly around the room, and he found that he had an extra speaker, so he set it up so it was facing the kitchen. He speakers were all blue toothed into the main box that is plugged into the television. Once Cas placed the speakers in the right spots around the room, he sat down on the couch, and Dean sat down next to him.

Cas picked up the remote off the coffee table, and he turned the TV on and curled up into Dean's side. They flipped through the channels and settled on something that they would both like, the cooking channel. Cas settled into Dean's side like he used to when they were in high school. They just sat there watching TV until Cas started to fall back asleep.

"Cas, baby. Why don't you go up to bed, and get some more sleep? I can finish sorting through your stuff and take your clothes up to our room."

"Dean, I don't want to be a burden. I can take care of my stuff, you don't have to do everything. I can unpack my things tomorrow while you are at work." Cas curled deeper into Dean's side, and he slipped his hand behind Dean's back and wrapped his arms around him.

"Fine, but you aren't spending all day in bed while I'm at work tomorrow. Okay? And don't you have classes of some sort that you have to go to?"

"I'm taking online classes, so as long as you have Wi-Fi. I can do my classes right here. That just made it easier for me than to explain the bruises. I am sorry that you had to find me and take me in like this, Dean. I didn't want this to happen, and I also didn't want to rub in your face what an awful mistake you made by breaking up with me after high school. Well, I take that back, I did, but not in this way. A way where I didn't get the shit beat out of me on a daily basis."

"Cas, this isn't your fault. If I would have just told you about what I was thinking then we wouldn't have been in this mess in the first place. That and I built you my backyard, I wanted to take you in and have you back in my life. I love you, Cas, and you're all I want in my life. Everything else is just icing on the cake." Dean pulled Cas into his arms, and he kissed him on the lips.

"Say it again," Cas said as he pulled away slightly.

"Cas, this isn't your…" Cas cut Dean off by kissing him.

"No, the last part," Cas explained.

"Oh, I love you, Cas, and you're all I want in my life; everything else is just icing on the cake." Dean stated as he kissed Cas again.

"Now just a little off the end."

"I love you, Castiel Novak. And that ain't ever going to change." Dean pulled Cas into him, and he started kissing Cas. Cas ended up straddling Dean's lap, and Dean picked him up like a child as Cas wrapped his legs around Dean. He walked up the stairs with Cas around his waist, and he walked to his bedroom, where he set Cas down on the bed. Dean stripped his shirt and jeans off, and then stripped Cas of his pants and shirt, tossing them to the floor with his clothes. They crawled under the covers, and Dean pulled Cas into him. Cas' back pressed against Dean's abdomen, and Dean's arms wrapped around Cas.

"I love you, too, Dean," Cas muttered before drifting off to asleep. Dean listened as Cas' breathing mellowed out and slowed down. Dean slowly drifted off to Cas' slow, relaxing breathing.

The next morning when Dean woke up for work, Cas was still asleep, and he wrote Cas a note that read: Cas, baby, I have to go to work now, and I just wanted to tell you good morning and have a great day. If you want anything to eat I have take-out menus in the top drawer next to the fridge or you can order groceries in and they deliver here if you want that. I love you and I will see you at six o'clock tonight when I get home. D

Dean kissed Cas on his forehead and left for work. He drove to the precinct and parked the Impala in the parking lot and walked into the building. He went to the locker room and changed into his uniform, and he headed to parade. Dean ran into Charlie and Ruby in the doorway.

"Hey, Dean. Feeling better?" Ruby asked as she patted Dean on the back.

"Shut it, Ruby. I am not in the mood for your nagging."

"Whoa, I just wanted to know if you were feeling better. I mean you did call in sick yesterday, so I mean it is a reasonable question."

"I just left my house that I really didn't want to leave, and came to work because I called in yesterday, and I don't do two days off in a row unless it is scheduled, so shut it, Ruby."

"And by house you mean…"

"None of your business, Ruby."

"Meaning you got some last night."

"Even if I did it wouldn't be any of your business, Ruby." Dean commented and turned to Charlie. "Hey, Charlie. How are you doing today?"

"Better than you are apparently. We should get to parade," Charlie said and Ruby walked into the room. "And you will tell me about this later. I'm extremely curious, and I'm like a sister to you, Dean," she whispered.

"Alright, but not here, okay."

"We're riding together today, so tell me then."

"Alright," Dean sighed. "How do you know we're riding together today?"

"Come on, Dean. You know me. I hacked into Rufus' computer earlier. Oh, here comes Detective Rochè. What did you do now?" Charlie said as she straightened her posture. "Detective Rochè."

"Officer Bradbury, Officer Winchester."

"Detective Rochè. What can I do for you?"

"I see that you took your detective's exam?"

"Yes, I did, sir."

"Well, you had the best score and I was just wondering if I could have a word with you before you go out on patrol today."

"Yes, that wouldn't be a problem, sir." Dean said as he looked up to see Rufus step up to the podium.

"Alright, it shouldn't take too long, but with Detective Fuller retiring in a few months. Turner has put me to the task of finding the new detective for this precinct. See me in my office after parade, and we'll talk."

"Will do, sir." Dean said, and he walked away. Turner had been talking for a minute or so before Dean realized that he was talking. Dean didn't pick up on much of what he said, but they were eventually dismissed, and Dean and Charlie walked up to the board to see that Charlie was right and they were paired together. "I'll meet you out by the car," Dean said as he walked towards Detective Rochè's office, and he knocked on the door. "Detective?"

"Officer Winchester, come in." Dean stepped into the office, and Detective Rochè continued, "Shut the door please. I don't like eavesdroppers." Dean shut the door and turned back towards the desk. "Sit," Dean sat down and shifted his uniform so he was comfortable. "Alright, so you took the detective's exam, and you scored near perfectly, only one point off, which isn't that bad, it was a trick question anyway. You received the highest score on the test and most of the other test takers almost failed the test. That makes you the best candidate, though even if they scored better, you would have still been at the top of my list for this promotion. You're ranked highest above all the rookies from last year, and even above some of the veterans here. I want you to be a detective, Dean, if that's what you want. Some people do take this test as a joke and don't actually want to be detective, but I really hope that you do, because then I might have to bring someone in from another precinct and I don't want to do that."

"Yes, I would love to be a detective; that was my goal when I went to college. I want this, Detective Rochè."

"Call me Balthazar. If we're going to be colleagues it'd be better if you call me by my first name."

"Alright, Balthazar."

"Alright. So Dean, I will start pulling you off of regular duty, when I need the help for the next couple of months until Zach is officially retired. I'll be slowly training you until he is gone. I can't wait to work with you, Dean." Balthazar said as he stood, and Dean did also. Balthazar held out his hand, and Dean shook it.

"It'll be a pleasure to work with you. Balthazar."

"Alright, now we should both get to work before Turner sees that you aren't on patrol. See ya round."

"See ya." Dean walked out of the office, and he walked out to the squad car that Charlie was standing next to, and she threw him the keys to the car, and he caught them in his hand hopping into the driver seat while Charlie slipped into the passenger seat.

"So you going to tell me what he wanted?"

"I'm being made detective." Dean said as he pulled out of the parking lot and onto the street.

"Really that's great." Charlie reached over and pulled Dean into a hug causing the car to swerve.

"Charlie, I'm driving a police car. It'll look weird if we are weaving back and forth. You can hug me later when I'm not driving." Charlie let go of Dean, and sat back down in her seat.

"Sorry, I got excited. It's exciting. You finally got made detective, your goal. The only downside is that I'm not going to be able to ride with you anymore."

"Yeah, but I'll be a detective, Charlie, so that's alright. Though I will miss you as a partner. Another bonus, I don't have to deal with Lisa and Benny anymore, at least it'll be minimized contact with them."

"So when do you start?"

"Officially, when Fuller decides to officially retire. Unofficially, today. Balthazar said that he will be slowly pulling me off regular duty to train me. Meaning when there's a homicide he'll pull me to help with the case, and other things like that. I'll most likely just be doing his paperwork."

"That sounds like fun. Now onto the dirty business. What was Ruby talking about earlier?"

"Damn it; I was hoping you forgot about that."

"Nope, tell me. Charlie said as she was practically bouncing in her seat.

"Calm down, I'll tell you. You remember me telling you about my high school boyfriend, right?"

"Yes, he sounded delicious. I still don't understand why you broke up with him." Charlie looked at Dean's expression and shut up.

"Anyway, did Ruby tell you about shift two days ago?"

"She told me about your weird behavior and that you wouldn't talk about it. Other than that no. Wait, was that case him, the guy she brought in?"

"No, the guy that the guy she brought in beat the living shit out of. That's him."

"The victim, he's your delicious high school ex-boyfriend."

"Yes, now stop calling him delicious, it's weird coming from you."

"Alright. Continue?"

"Well, I went to the hospital with him and pretty much spent the rest of shift with him in the hospital. He wasn't awake, but I had to get his statement. Then shift ended, and he still didn't wake up so I went back to the precinct to clock out, and headed back to the hospital. He was awake, and I was just going to back away before he noticed me, and he noticed me, so I had to go in. I practically had a break down in the hospital, and I ended up in the hospital bed next to him, and we both fell asleep in the hospital."

"Dean, you are really adorable you know that. You've been pining over your ex since you got here, and you're building him your backyard and everything, and you've been using your resources as a police officer to find him, and you just happen to stumble upon him on a call. That is fate if nothing else was. Granted it is said that he was the victim, but it is still extremely adorable that you finally found him again." Charlie caught Dean's eye and he was giving her one of Sam's signature bitch faces, and she finished, "Sorry, I'll shut up."

"Well, then I woke up and I slightly had a freak out moment, in the hospital, and then he woke up and well… it ended up where we packed up his apartment and moved it to my house, so I actually have furniture now. Like real furniture."

"Really, you had him move in with you, and you have real furniture now. I don't have to bring my own chair now when I come over to your house?"

"Nope." Dean's face fell and then tried to hide it from Charlie, but Charlie being as observant as she is, noticed.

"Dean, what's the matter. Isn't this a good thing? You have your high school sweetheart back."

"He saw the backyard."

"Isn't that also a good thing?"

"It's not finished. I wanted him to see it when it was completely finished. I just hoped that I wouldn't find him until it was finished, because I knew that was what he would do, he's curious and he has to know something he'll figure it out. It's just in his nature. Though I'm glad I found him when I did; I wouldn't condone him continuing to be beat, just so I could finish my project for him. I'm just conflicted."

"Dean, he's safe, and he's with you. If he loved it then he will love the finished product. He loves you, how can he not. You are an amazing person, and you built him this life that he may or may not have had the chance to live. You did that all for him, and he decided to move in with you. That means something, Dean. This is a good thing, and you shouldn't be upset because he saw your special project for him, before it was ready to be seen." Dean smiled, and he turned to Charlie.

"Thanks, that means a lot." Dean stopped at a stop sign and was about to pulled out when a car sped past then. "Well, that was stupid." Dean turned on the lights and looked before pulling out and sped after the car. He sped down the road after the car that disappeared from the road. "You see where it went?"

"No, how did it disappear like that…" they were t-boned on the driver's side as they slowly drove through the intersection, flipping the cruiser side over side landing on the top. Dean ended up hanging upside down in the car as Charlie was almost lying on the ceiling of the car, her seat belt having been severed. Dean tried to reach for the radio, but he couldn't reach, but it was close enough to Charlie if she would wake up. "Charlie?!" Dean placed his hand on the ceiling trying to take some of the weight off the seat belt, but that only made it worse. "Charlie? Come on, sweetheart. I know you are alright. I just need you to radio this in, sweetheart. You aren't leaving me on this job yet. We just started, just wake up. Charlie! Please!"

Dean tried as he reached for the radio again, and he heard sirens coming towards them. Charlie groaned and moved slightly, and Dean sighed. "Charlie, if you can hear me, try not to move, sweetheart. Don't move. They're coming for us." Dean knew that he shouldn't, but he unbuckled his seat belt and toppled to the ceiling; he crawled over to Charlie and that's when he saw it. Their gas tank was leaking.

Dean broke out the window and attempted to pull Charlie from the car. He got her far enough away, when he noticed a man throwing a match on the gasoline, but Dean wasn't quick enough in his motion to cover Charlie's body with his own. He was blown into a pole he was standing next to. As the ambulance and a couple police cars pulled up, Dean stood with his ears ringing and pain shooting up his leg and spine.

A man walked up to him and started talking, but Dean couldn't hear anything, so the man pulled him from the spot he was standing in over to the ambulance. While Dean was being pulled to the ambulance one of the other paramedics put Charlie on a stretcher and into the ambulance. Dean doesn't remember much from the ambulance ride, or what happened after he reached the hospital.

Author's Note 2: I do apologize, I don't even know where that came from. Please, review.


	5. Out for the Count

Chapter 5

The next thing Dean remembers is waking up in a hospital bed, and he looked around taking in his surroundings and realizing where he was. Dean tried to get up, but he swung the covers off of him and saw the cast on his left leg. "Son of a bitch!" Dean shouted as someone walked in the room.

"Dean!" Dean looked up to see his mother standing in the room entrance with her arms crossed.

"Mom?!" Dean asked confused, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm your emergency contact. They called me as soon as you were emitted to the hospital. You've been out for a while it's almost eight o'clock at night." Dean's eyes widened as he remembered where he was supposed to be at six o'clock.

"It's eight o'clock?"

"Yeah, you've been out for ten hours. The doctors said you should have been awake a couple of hours ago."

"Eight o'clock. Shit! I've got to go." Dean tried to get out of bed, but his mother was across the room in an instant with her hand placed on his chest.

"You aren't going anywhere until the doctors clear you, Officer Winchester. Rules of being in law enforcement now, you can't just skip the hospital."

"Mom, then you have to go to my house and pick up Cas. He'll be worried sick. I told him I'd be home by six. You have to go get him. I can't break him anymore than I have. Please, Mom. Go now!"

"Dean, calm down and slow down. I'm having a hard time following. Castiel is at your house. Like the Castiel from high school, and how did you break him; the split was mutual, wasn't it?"

"Yes, Cas from high school. He's at my house. I was called to his house for a noise disturbance, and it was him and his boyfriend at the time. His boyfriend had a gun pointed to Cas' head when we got there, and I resolved it. Arresting the boyfriend, and taking Cas to the hospital. I then asked Cas to move in with me because he couldn't stay in that apartment anymore and he did. Now, go and get him, please." Dean explained as he attempted to get up again but his mother stopped him.

"I will go and get him. You stay here; your brother will be here in a little while with Gabriel. He just called me and told me that they were just coming into town. Stay and don't move; there is an officer placed at the door. They aren't sure if this was an attack against you or against the department, but whoever did this did it deliberately, and they want to make sure that they don't come back for you." His mother started walking way when Dean grabbed her wrist.

"How's Charlie?"

"The other officer? She's alive and in a lot of pain so they have her sedated for now, though they figure she probably won't wake up for a while anyway." She did walk out of the room this time as soon as Dean released her. Dean slouched against the bed and looked around for a TV remote, flipping the TV on when he found one. He flipped through the channels and found something he liked when he heard an argument outside his room.

"Sammy?" Dean shouted as he caught parts of what the man shouting was saying.

"Dean? See he knows me. Dean, tell this man that you know me."

"He's my brother he can come in." Sam walked in and then he heard a huff. "And his boyfriend, too." Dean finished as Gabriel pushed into the room.

"Dean-o. How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been hit by a car and almost blown up." Dean said and he acted like he was thinking. "Oh, wait that did happen."

"Well, someone is ornery." Gabriel said in a baby voice. Sam gave Gabriel a bitch face, and he held up his hands and backed away. Dean waved Sam over to him, and Sam walked over and pulled Dean into his arms. Sam slipped into the bed next to Dean.

"I'm just glad you are alright. How are you really though?" Sam asked and Dean wrapped his arm around Sam's shoulders.

"I'm better now that I know that Mom is heading to pick something up for me."

"What is she getting for you?" Sam asked as he looked at Dean with another confused expression.

"It's-it's a surprise. I just don't know how to tell you about it yet, and I'm kinda sick of explaining."

"Alright. When is Mom getting back?"

"I don't know. What hospital am I at?"

"Menorah Medical Center." Sam answered.

"Oh, probably about a little less than a half an hour give or take 15 minutes." Dean figured as Sam snuggled closer to Dean. "How are you baby bro? We haven't talked in a while."

"Yeah, we haven't. I wonder why that is, Dean. You work too much and I'm in school a couple of states away, but I'm good top of my class. Gabe's doing great too. He graduated a couple of years ago and found a job right away. So we're kind of loaded now."

"Well, just because you live a couple of states away doesn't mean you can't pick up the phone and call me. I mean I really don't sleep much and honestly if I don't pick up it's because I'm in parade or in the middle of something at the precinct." Dean stated.

They continued talking until there was a scuffle in the hallway, and Dean heard that voice. "I know him he's my friend, he had me picked up by his mother now let me in. Dean!" Dean's head snapped up to the door, and Sam and Gabriel looked in Dean's direction giving him a questioning look, but Dean wasn't paying attention.

"Let him in. He's alright." Cas came running into the room and threw his arms around Dean.

"Damn you! Don't you fucking do that again! Leaving me wondering like that. I was freaking out and couldn't concentrate on anything, and my mind was just wondering to all the bad things that could have happened to you, and then it turns out that I was right and I was really hoping that I was wrong and you were just at the store or something picking me up something special or something or out with buddies and getting caught up in the moment and forgetting that I live with you now because it's so new and you're still getting used to it. But know it had to be the bad thing. Why does this keep happening to us? Whenever we're around each other our lives are fucking dangerous." Cas rambled as Sam and Gabriel stared at the situation unfolding in front of them.

Sam was the first one to be snapped out of the trace, and he spoke up, "Dean, that's Cas." Sam stated bluntly.

"Very good, Sammy. Tell me something I don't know."

"He's here. How is he here?"

"I found him, and we got back together. He now lives with me. Cas can tell you what he wants to about the rest if he wants."

"I don't." Cas responded, and Dean pulled him closer and up onto the bed next to him.

"Cas, you've been here this whole time? I looked around for you, and asked mom and Anna if they've taken to you, but you just disappeared. Why did you just cut us out of your life, Cassie? None of us have spoken to you in three years. Mom is thinking the worst and Anna is furious with you, and me I'm just concerned."

"Everyone was moving on without me. I figured no one would noticed if I just disappeared. Mom had her new boyfriend; you have Sam, and Anna well she's engaged. I figured I would try and find someone of my own."

"How do you know Anna's engaged? That happened after you left and stopped talking to us."

"There is a thing call Facebook, Gabe. I do know how to keep track of people."

"You aren't one of my Facebook friends, Cas."

"I do have aliases to stay hidden, Gabe. I didn't want you guys to find me but I wanted to make sure that you guys were alright. I'm not completely cold, Gabriel."

"Castel, you dropped off the face of the earth from your own family, and you think you aren't cold. Mom had a freak out when I told her I hadn't talked to you in weeks after you disappeared, and Anna, she went mental on Anna. Yelling at her to keep better track of her twin brother. After you were out of touch for a year, Mom stopped looking. I wouldn't be surprised if she wasn't surprised if you turned up dead."

"I almost did, Gabe. I almost did." Cas said as he buried his face in Dean's neck and Dean pulled one of Sam's bitch faces at Gabriel. Gabriel took a step back and then walked forwards.

"Cassie, what aren't you telling us? I need to know now, especially after that."

"Dean, can you…" Dean brushed his hand through Cas' hair and kissed the top of Cas' head.

"Yeah, baby. I can tell them." Dean looked up at Gabriel and Sam, and said. "Sit. You might want to sit." Sam pulled up a chair and sat in it while Gabriel sat in his lap. "Last week, I was on duty and I got called to this disturbance, and my partner and I showed up to the apartment. We knocked but no one answered, and we knocked again saying we were police, but still no answer so we started walking away. That's when I heard a muffled scream come from the apartment, so my partner and I turned and broke down the down. There was a man with a gun to the other man's head. Both my partner and I had our guns drawn and pointed at the man's head who held the gun. That's when I tried to talk him down, and finally I got him to agree to put his gun down if I put mine down. So we did, and as soon as he had the gun down he had to step out from behind his boyfriend. At that moment I tackled him to the ground and arrested him."

Dean took a deep breath and looked down at Cas who still looked like he would brake if he was hugged too tightly, but Dean pulled him closer. "My partner took the man we arrested and took him down to the squad car, while I ran to the other man to check his status. He ended up having a couple of scraps, bruises, on top of a few bruised ribs. But I didn't know this at the time, but I knew this man and I knew he was epileptic so I called for an ambulance immediately. The man was in and out of consciousness all the while I was trying to keep him awake. The ambulance eventually showed up and I road with him to the hospital. I felt as if this was my fault the minute I realize who the man was. I was the one who caused it by not being there for him. Though the man keeps insisting that it was his own fault for not exiting the relationship as soon as the beatings started. He'd been in the relationship for a year or so but had lived with him for nine months which was when the beating started. I am not letting him out of my sight again; he's stuck with me now."

"Cas, you were in an abusive relationship? Why didn't you come to us? You could have died and then everyone would feel that it was their fault because we lost track of you."

"I couldn't get ahold of anyone. Dom wouldn't let me talk to any of you. Hence the aliases, Gabe. I couldn't contact anyone that Dom thought would be against our relationship and wanted to take me away from him. I couldn't do anything. But Dean found me, like he always seems to do somehow, even though he didn't even know that I was here." Cas pulled Dean in for a kiss and then rested his arm on Dean abdomen, which made Dean wince against his will. "Does that hurt? I'm sorry."

"Yeah, that's what getting in a car accident and almost getting blown up does to you." That's when Mary walked back in the room with the doctor. Dean sat up and immediately said, "How is Charlie? Is she awake yet?" Dean could see the answer in his mother's eyes and in the doctor's eyes.

"No, I'm afraid not, Officer Winchester. She may never wake up, but we won't know that until she does. She had a lot of injuries resulting from the car accident, and it didn't help that you pulled her from the car, but I do understand that action. You saved her life, by pulling her from the car, even if she was injured a little bit more from that. She seems like a strong person though, and I feel that she might pull through this, she just needs time to heal a little bit more before she is able to wake. Now, I am here to talk to you about your condition. I am Dr. Pamela Barnes."

The woman stepped up and held out her hand, and Dean took it and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you, Dr. Barnes." Dean pulled his hand back and she pulled Dean's chart out.

"So there is good news and bad news Officer Winchester."

"Dean, call me Dean."

"Alright. Dean, the good news is you didn't have as many injures as you should have from the severity of the accident. You broke your left leg, you have a few bruised ribs along with a couple that are fractured, your shoulder was dislocated, and your spine is out of alignment, but that wasn't from the accident that was from being blown into the light pole after the explosion. You will be out of active duty for a few months or until you are back up to tip top shape according to the police department. You will be stuck here for a couple of days until I can clear that there is no spinal injuries. After that is cleared you will be able to go home and come back for physical therapy until you are cleared for duty."

"Great, that sounds like fun. How long does physical therapy usually take?" Dean asked, as he pulled Cas closer to him. Cas snuggled into Dean's side as Dr. Barnes stepped closer.

"It depends on the patient. But the average is usually around three to six months."

"Six months. What? No that is not happening. I need to get back to work I just got a promotion, and I can't be away for six months."

"Dean, I already talked to your Sargent. He already informed me that you will be difficult, but that you will not be returning to work until you get signed off by me or one of my colleague, so you best get comfortable at home until I do, Dean." Dean made an hmph noise as Dr. Barnes left the room with a finality to the conversation.


	6. Almost Out

Author's Note: Sorry that this took so long. I've been a little busy with finals and getting in some last minute homework these passed couple of weeks. I'm sorry that it took so long to get this chapter out, but here it is. Write some reviews and let me know what you think. Enjoy!

Chapter 6

Cas curled into Dean's side and wrapped his arms around his waist. "So, you became detective?" Cas asked as he tilted his head back to look up at Dean.

"Yeah, I was going to tell you when I got home, but we kind of never had the romantic dinner that I had planned." Dean rested his head on top of Cas' head, and he looked up at Sam and Gabriel.

"Dean, what's the date?" Sam asked as he looked up and met Dean's glance.

"Uh, the 15th of March, I think. Why?"

"Wasn't that the day dad officially was sentenced and went to prison?"

"I don't know Sam you were the one that followed his trial. I just didn't care after he was out of our lives. Why do you want to know anyway?"

"Would mom know if he was released?"

"Sammy, if you are suggesting that Dad did this. Don't even go there, please." That's when Mary ran into the room, and right up to Dean's bed.

"Charlie's awake." Dean smiled and then tried to get up before Mary pushed him back down. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to see my friend, partner, and colleague and see how she's doing."

"No, my team has to question her yet. Did I tell you my team got the case? We think this is federal, you and Charlie aren't the first police officers to get hit like this, and definitely not the first police cruiser to get hit. My boss thinks that this is a serial case, meaning it falls in my lap. What were you guess saying before I came in?"

"Nothing." Sam quickly covered, and Mary turned to Dean.

"Sammy, thinks Dad's involved."

"Come on the dates fit, and so does the MO. If this were Dad he would find out where Dean and I ended up, and after finding Dean here, by himself by the way. He would start off with police cruisers to work up to police officers in police cruisers, and then as soon as you snagged the case, Mom; he would go after Dean and disappear. Please tell me I'm wrong and that's not exactly how it happened?" Sam stared at his mother and brother as they quickly looked at each there and then back at Sam.

"Sammy, sweetheart. That is exactly how it happened, but that doesn't mean it's your father; it can't be he's still in prison. He actually just got his sentence extended because he assaulted a guard in the process of beating the shut out of a gay kid that was visiting his father who was reconciling with his gay son. I think he's venting." Mary said as she sat down on the edge of the bed. "So this wasn't your father, Sam, but I like you're thinking, I just reached that conclusion first and checked it out."

"Then it's someone who has the same mind set as Dad. I mean a lot of people do hate the police department, and it wouldn't surprise me if Dean has made a few enemies as well." Sam said as he gave Dean a look, and Dean gave him one right back. "Oh, don't look at me like that. You know that you've been an irritable bastard since you broke up with Cas after high school. I wasn't round, but I do know you, big brother."

Dean shrugged his shoulders and leaned farther into Cas, and he glanced down to look at Cas, but he was asleep on his shoulder. Dean smiled and kissed the top of Cas' head. Dean looked up to find that his mother, brother and Gabriel were staring at him. "What?" Dean asked with a confused looked on his face. "What are you looking at me like that?"

"Nothing, Dean. Nothing at all."

"Sammy, tell me. I'm very irritable right now. Do to the fact that I'm suck on off duty until further notice?"

"Just that you've only had him back in your life for a couple of days and you're already back to acting like you did before you and Cas broke up. I find it kind of adorable." Sam said as he wrapped his arms tighter around Gabriel pulling him closer to him. Gabriel responded by snuggling his face into Sam's shoulder.

"Sam," Dean started and then paused. "Thanks." Not knowing anything else to say. The look on Sam's face was priceless like he didn't expect Dean to say those words. Dean started laughing and Sam and Gabriel joined in the laughter after a while.

Cas stirred in his sleep and looked up through tired eyes and asked, "What's so funny?"

"It's nothing, just me messing with Sammy. Go back to sleep, Babe, you look exhausted." Dean stated as he brushed his fingers through Cas' hair, and Cas drifted back off to sleep.

"Dean, you are the best thing that ever happened to my little brother. Do you know that? No one, and I do me no one, can do what you just did. He has been an insomniac for most of his life since he became epileptic, because one after an attack he sleeps for hours and sometimes days on end, and two because he had this irrational fear of not waking up if he falls asleep. He's afraid that if he falls asleep and has a seizer than he won't wake up because of brain trauma and no one knowing that it's happened."

"Gabe, he did have an attack a couple of days ago." Gabriel's eyes widened and looked from Dean to Cas and then back.

"What? The kid needs a break. He'd been doing so well the past couple of years before he left and now he's plummeting." Gabriel watched his little brother sleep and felt like he had to call their mom and Anna about this, but he knew that if he got up Dean would know exactly what he was doing.

Then Dean said something as if he was reading Gabriel's expressions. "Gabe, let him recover before you call. He would want to be better before he saw them again, because then he wouldn't be able to get rid of them. He just doesn't want to burden anyone with being forced to take care of him, because that's the way he sees it."

"But we're family. That's what we're supposed to do take care of one another. How could he not come to us?" Gabriel asked.

"Cas didn't so you wouldn't get hurt. He protected you from the truth for your own good, and he couldn't. He never liked attention that wasn't needed. It's just his way." Dean stated as he ran his fingers through Cas' hair. Dean felt content and more relaxed than when the doctor was in the room telling him how long it would be before he could go back to work. "Sometimes though you love your family, there is nothing they can do for you even if they want to. They try their hardest to do everything they can to help, because that's how family is, and I'm not saying don't try I'm just saying wait. He won't want them to know until he's back on his feet." Dean stated and everyone in the room except Cas was staring at him. "What?"

Mary rushed forwards and wrapped her arms around Dean. "When did you grow up so much?"

"About half way through my second year at college." Dean stated and his mother pulled back and looked him in the eye wanting him to elaborate. "And being a cop helps, too." Dean said to cover up the slip. Mary sat back down in the chair she was occupying before she rushed to hug Dean, and that's when the doctor walked back in the room.

"Alright, Dean, it's time to get x-rays and an MRI. And before you get up, you have to ride in the wheelchair because we don't know the extent of your injuries, and you can make it worse if you don't which means you will be away from your job for longer." Dean sighed and carefully untangled himself from Cas and set him on the bed. He sat up and let the doctor remove the necessary wires and tubes, and she helped him into the wheelchair.

"That is nothing I have ever seen before."

"What?" Dr. Barnes asked.

"Dean excepting help from a doctor. It's definitely weird seeing him actually staying to get treatment and not leave as soon as the doctors patch him up." Dean reached over and plucked one of the pillow off the bed and chucked it at Sam hitting Gabriel in the back of the head.

"Hey."

"Sorry that was for Sam." Gabriel took the pillow and wacked Sam with it when he started laughing.

"Not so funny now, is it, Sammich?" Gabriel laughed. Dr. Barnes wheeled Dean out of the room as Sam took the pillow from Gabriel and wacked him back with it.

The nurse pushed Dean through the halls of the hospital to the rooms that he needed to go to. They took some x-rays and the MRI, and when they were finished, the nurse pushed him back to his room where he found Sam and Gabriel asleep in the chair and Cas still asleep on his hospital bed. The nurse helped Dean back into the bed, and Dean shifted so Cas was back in his lap, and he slowly drifted off to sleep with Cas breathing lightly on his neck.

Dean woke up to the movement of someone next to him, and his eyes opened to find Cas looking up at him. "Hey, baby. How'd you sleep?" Dean asked as he moved his fingers into Cas' hair like he didn't even know that he was doing it. Cas rested his fingers on Dean's cheeks and he brushed his thumb back and forth across Dean's cheek.

"I slept better than I have in a while actually. Thank you." Cas said as he leaned up and kissed Dean on the lips. He pulled away and looked into Dean's eyes. "I couldn't have slept well without you. I love you, Dean, and I'm just glad that we found each other again." Cas snuggled her face into the side of Dean's neck, and Dean wrapped his arms tighter around Cas. Cas wrapped his leg over Dean's and ended up straddling Dean's waist, and Dean sat up a little so they weren't lying down and he wasn't in so much pain.

Cas leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to Dean's, and Dean pulled Cas closer and into a deeper embrace. Cas rolled his hips forwards, and Dean let out a groan in response. "Baby, I don't want our first time back as a couple to be in a hospital in a hospital bed," Dean groaned. "Not that I don't want to do this, babe." Dean panted as Cas continued to roll his hips into Dean.

"You know how long it's been since we've had sex, Dean?"

"We like together?" Dean groaned as Cas' fingers found their way to Dean erection.

"Yes. It's been almost four years, darling, and I need this. You need this. Though I wish it was last night the way that I planned it, I need this." Cas said as he stroked Dean's cock and brushed his fingers along Dean's testicles. His fingers maneuvered farther back until he found Dean's entrance and dig circles around the edge and then pushing his finger in. Dean let out a silent scream as Cas penetrated him.

"Cas, baby. You know our brothers are sitting right over there asleep."

"Then you'll just have to be quiet, then won't you. If I remember correctly, you were quite vocal while being fucked." Cas stated as he pushed another finger in, and Dean bite down on his lip to keep quiet.

"Cas, you realize that I haven't been in a sexual relationship in almost two years."

"Yeah, I can feel that. You're tight, darling; tighter than I remember you being when we broke up."

"Yeah, because I haven't been fuck in almost four years, since we broke up." Cas paused and looked Dean in the eyes.

"I'm the only person that's fucked you. That you let fuck you?" Cas asked.

"Yeah, no one was ever you, so it didn't feel like it was right to have someone else do that. Especially, when they weren't you." Dean stated and Cas leaned forwards and devoured Dean's lips with his own.

When he pulled away, he said, "I love you. You are amazing, and I want to fuck you right now, because that, that is so fucking hot that you wouldn't let anyone fuck you because they weren't me." Cas leaned back forwards and continued kissing Dean.

"Well, that isn't a sight I want to see when I wake up." They heard and pulled apart, and they both turned to find Sam and Gabriel staring at them from the chair they were sleeping in.

"I told you they were right there." Dean stated as he kissed Cas' forehead. "It's alright, babe. I want you that bad, too. Let's just wait until I'm out of here, alright?" Dean whispered and he felt Cas nod his head. Dean maneuvered Cas around so he was resting on his shoulder and looked to Sam and Gabriel. "So how long have you been awake?" Dean asked.

"I made the comment as soon as I realized what was going on, so not the long, Dean." Dean nodded and looked down at the bulge still under his hospital gown with Cas' hand resting next to it rubbing his thumb back and forth not touching it. That's when Dr. Barnes walked into the room.

"Mr. Winchester. How are you today?"

"A little sore, but I'm ready to leave." Sam and Gabriel burst out laughing at that and Dr. Barnes shook her head and ignored them.

"Alright. Well, I'm here to tell you the results of your exams yesterday. It's mostly good news. You didn't do any damage to your spine which actually surprised me considering how hard the EMTs said you hit that pole, but that's good. It does seem that you have some form of metal rods supporting your spine though, which I can't explain why they would be there, since it's not in your medical records. Can you explain that?"

"I was hit by a car when I was in high school, they could have put them in then but I don't know why that wouldn't have been in my records."

"No, they seem to have predated your high school career."

"Then I don't have any idea where they came from." Dean said and he looked to Sam, but Sam shook his head. "Can you give me around a time that you think that they were implanted?" Dean asked.

"When were you hit by a car?" the doctor asked.

"I was 16."

"Well I'd say that it was probably around when you were probably 12 or 13 right around there, so if you think you know how that happened that'd be great. But on to the other news. I want to tell you that your MRI came back clear, so that means you are one step closer to getting out of here." Dr. Barnes said as she placed her hand on Dean's knee, and Dean felt Cas' nails dig into his thigh and he winced. Dr. Barnes withdrew her hand, and Dean relaxed as Cas loosened his grip. "Well, I say that you could probably go home tonight if a few more of our tests pass. We just have to have a blood sample and just one more head scan to ensure that everything is alright. Your nurse will be in later to take your blood and then take you to the head scan. Feel better, Mr. Winchester."

She walked out of the room, and Cas curled back into Dean's side. Dean pulled him onto his lap and forced him to look at him. "Cas, baby. Are you still jealous of when other people touch me?"

"No," Cas said but Dean could see the lie in his eyes.

"Cas, I tried other people and I haven't had the same feeling that I have when your around me. No one on this earth is you, and therefore, I will not look at the same way that I look at you. You are my one and only, and I'm not going back to not having you. I haven't been laid in two years because no one is you. Me, Dean Winchester, hasn't had sex in two years because no one in his life was Castiel Novak." Dean stated as he pulled Cas closer and captured his lips. His hands on either side of Cas' face, and Cas hands found Dean's hips and wrapped around his back slowly sliding up until his fingers laced in Dean's hair.

Dean slipped his one hand into Cas' hair and the other ran down Cas' back and into the back of his pants. Cas ground his hips forwards and Dean found Cas' entrances as he pushed one finger in, making Cas pull away from the kiss. "If you do that you better be prepared to put something bigger in there, Darling." Cas stated and Dean smirked.

"That's the plan baby." Dean said as his other hand found the front of Cas' jeans and unbuttoned them and somehow slipped them off. Then he pushed two fingers in and started working them back and forth and Cas' hand found Dean's erection, and Dean pushed another finger in. "God, baby. You are tight, why are you so tight?"

"Tell you about it later. I'd ruin the moment. Dean, I need this in me." Cas said as he squeezed Dean's erection in his palm. Dean pulled his fingers out and Cas licked his hand and used it to lubricate Dean's erection. Cas then positioned himself and pushed Dean into him. "Yes, perfect." Cas moaned as he leaned forwards a bit to push the button on the bed to lie it down. Cas started moving and it didn't take long for Dean to cum.

"Cas, baby. I'm right there." Dean said after a couple of thrusts.

"Then cum for me, darling." Cas pushed down one more time and Dean came, holding Cas' hips down so he couldn't move. When Dean was finished, Cas pulled off and laid back, his erection standing at full mast, and Dean couldn't help himself, he leaned forwards and took in the entire length. Cas gasped as Dean's lips enclosed around his erection, and Dean started massaging Cas with his tongue. "Dean, darling. Yes! I'm so close."

Dean's lips pulled away, and Dean could hear Cas' whimper. "Cum for me, baby." Dean replied as his tongue flicked out and he took the entire length back in, and Cas immediately came in Dean's mouth. Dean swallowed every drop, and then pulled away. Dean looked down at Cas, and saw his fingers wrapped around the bed rails and panting. Dean found Cas's pants and handed them to him, when they heard a voice.

"That was quite a show. I might have to go clean myself up after that." Dean looked up to find the nurse standing in the doorway, and his first reaction was covering Cas up with his pants.

"Looks like the little green monster has you, too, darling." Cas whispered as he kept his pants around his waist as he got up and walked over to the bathroom in Dean's hospital room. Dean looked around the room and wondered when Sam and Gabriel walked out and she walked in.

"I haven't been here long if that's what you're wondering. I just walked in for the tail end of the blowjob you gave your boyfriend. It's a shame all the hot guys are gay though. I can never catch a break." The nurse walked over to the bed and set her basket that she was carrying down on the table. "I'm just going to draw some blood now. You'll feel a little pinch."

"Ma'am I was blown up against a telephone pole yesterday I think I little needle prick will be fine." Dean laughed and Cas walked in as she poked Dean with the needle and the blood started spilling into the vile. When she was done she pulled it out and pressed some gauze to the prick. Cas walked over to the bed and lied down next to Dean, and Dean wrapped his arms around Cas.

"You both have very nice bodies, just thought I should say that." She stated as her eyes lingered down to their crotches. Dean snapped his fingers and brought her attention back up to them. "I'm sorry that was inappropriate; I don't even know why I said that. I'll be right back I'm just going to deliver your blood to the lab and I'll be back to take you up to get your head scanned." She briskly walked out of the room, and Dean and Cas started laughing. That's when Sam and Gabriel walked back in.

"What's so funny?" Sam asked as he looked between the two like he knew what they were doing earlier.

"A nurse walked in on me giving Cas a blowjob," Dean laughed.

"Which happened after that amazing sex," Cas laughed back.

"And then she complimented our dicks," Dean laughed, and then the rest of the story was drown out by the pair's hysterical laughter. Finally, Sam had to stop them.

"Alright, calm down and try to stop laughing, please. Start from the beginning and tell the story in full, please." Sam stated and Dean tried to compose himself.

"Alright, so Cas and I were having this amazing sex, though to be honest it wasn't our best and the only reason it was amazing was because neither of us has had decent sex in four years, and I haven't had sex at all in two years, but anyway. Then I gave Cas a blowjob, because well he was there and in full view and it was sexy as hell. Well, then the nurse walked in and saw us and Cas went to the bathroom to put his pants back on. The nurse came over and took the blood sample that she needed, and when she was Done Cas came back over and crawled back in bed with me. The nurse then made a comment about both of us having nice bodies as she stared at our dicks, and then briskly walked out of the room." Dean explained.

"But honestly that's not why we're laughing it's more so that we got caught having sex in Dean's hospital bed than her comments. I mean that can't happen often," Cas started laughing again. That's when the nurse walked back in the room, and they stopped laughing. Everyone turned to look at her and she froze in the spot she was standing.

"Ah, Mr. Winchester, it's time for your head scan. If you would sit up and I can help you into the wheelchair." The nurse walked up to the bed pushing the wheelchair. Dean sat up and the nurse helped him into the chair.

"I'll be right back, baby." Dean said as he brushed his fingers against Cas' cheek. Dean climbed into the chair and the nurse pushed him out of the room and down the hall. She took him to the room that they were going to do the test in and Dr. Barnes was waiting for them.

"Alright, Dean. We're going to slide you into the machine and we're going to show you a bunch a pictures, it's just a psych evaluation thing. Don't worry it's nothing to sever we just want to check it out to make sure that everything is working properly. Now if you will just climb onto the table, and we can get started." Dean climbed on the table and laid down. The table started sliding into the machine, and Dean thought of something.

"Wait, won't the rods in my spine affect the machine?" Dean asked.

"No, it's the right kind of metal that isn't magnetic, since it is medical it has to be compatible with our machines." Dean came to a halt. "Alright, there'll be pictures that start appearing." Dean started seeing the pictures and they kept appearing for a couple of minutes and then stopped. When they stopped the table started sliding out of the machine, and the nurse took him back to his room. Dean was back in his bed and lying next to Cas. "Alright the results of your tests will be in a few hours, and if they come back as a pass you can go home, and only have to come back for your therapy and checkups. If you don't well we don't expect you to not pass, so if you don't we'll get to that if you don't. I'll be back in a few hours with your results." The nurse walked out of the room, and Mary walked in.

Author's Note part 2: Write reviews, give me what you got, there have to be some opinions that you have to be thinking about. I just want to know what you think. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	7. Out of hell and into Heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, but in my opinion i think it was worth it in the end. I like this chapter hope you do too. Please review and enjoy.

Chapter 7  
Mary walked up to the bed, and she asked, “Dean, how are you doing?”  
“Great, mom. I’m still here and I will hopefully gone at the end of the day. What about the case? What’s going on?” Dean asked as Mary sat down on one of the chairs next to the bed.  
“Well, we are no closer to finding out who it is if that’s what you are asking. I’m trying, Dean, but this guy doesn’t want to be found. There is absolutely no evidence on your police cruiser and the evidence of the other car, well, the other car was found at the scene exactly where it hit you, and there was no evidence in the car. This man is like a ghost. I don’t know what to make of him, my team and I haven’t ever come across a suspect like this. Ever.” Mary looked very misplaced and not put together. Dean noticed this though didn’t say anything do to not wanting to bring it to anyone’s attention.  
“Mom, are you even allowed to be working this case. I am a victim of this man, and you shouldn’t be working this case because of well, obviously, I’m your son.”  
“I did go back to my maiden name after I divorced your father, and both you and your brother are adults now.” Dean gave her a look, and she knew what he was thinking. “Fine I’ll withdraw from the case, but I’m not happy about it, Dean. This is a big case, and I was looking forward to solving this case. My team might be a little disappointed that I won’t be able to help.”  
“Well, would you rather this guy go away or him be acquitted because you were on the case and I’m a victim of the crimes he’s being convicted of,” Dean stated and he knew he had his mother by the look on her face.  
“Fine, I’ll go, but I’m not happy about it Dean. Get better I’ll be at your house tonight. Sam, Gabe, are you going to be staying at the house as well before you head out?”  
“Yeah, we’ll be staying at Dean-o’s before we head out tomorrow. I need a decent night’s sleep in a real before I start driving back to Stanford. Plus I need a decent shower, so does Sammy.” Gabriel said as he smiled at Sam as Sam was giving him one of his many bitch faces, and Gabriel started laughing.  
“You guys can head over there, if you want. You still have the key, Sammy?”  
“Yeah, you need a ride or will you be good?”  
“One sec. has anyone picked up my car from the precinct?” Dean asked as he looked around the room.  
“No, your car is still there as far as I know.” Mary said since no one was answering the question.  
“Can you pick up my car and anything that is in my locker at the precinct? Locker number 1990; lock combination 05-02-08. Just want my things back if I’m not going to be at the precinct for a couple of months.” Dean looked around and saw that Sam was staring at him. “What?”  
“Your locker combination is my eighteenth birthday?” Sam asked as he stared at his older brother with surprise.  
“Yes, why is that so surprising?” Dean asked as he stared back at his little brother. The two just sat looking at each other for the longest time, and finally, Mary broke the silence.  
“Well, I’ll head to the precinct before I head over to your house. See you when you come home, or will you need a ride home?” Mary asked realizing that Cas couldn’t drive.  
“We’ll need a ride yes. I’ll call when I’m being released.” Dean dismissed his mother like it was an everyday occurrence, and she walked out of the room. Dean looked from the door to where Sam and Gabriel were sitting.  
“Oh, you want us to leave, too. Alright, come on, Sammy.” Gabriel pulled Sam out of the chair and started walking towards the door, and when they were gone, Cas swung his leg over Dean’s lap and wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist as he rested his head on Dean’s shoulder. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’ waist and snuggled him closer. They laid there until someone walked into the room, and Dean looked up to see Dr. Barnes.  
“Dean,” Dr. Barnes started, and then she looked down.  
“What’s up, Doc?” Dean asked.  
“Another police cruiser was hit. It was your precinct.”  
“Who was it?” Dean asked.  
“Officer Cortese and Officer Lafitte. Cortese didn’t make it, and Lafitte is in a coma. We don’t think he will wake up. Charlie is asking to see you though, and I’m here to discharge you.” Dean sunk, Ruby. He didn’t like her but she was a good partner to have on the streets, and she wanted him to tell her about Cas, which he never did.  
“Alright, let’s get me out of here. What do I have to sign?’ Dr. Barnes walked up and handed him a clip board with papers on it. Dean signed them all without reading and handed them back. Dr. Barnes handed Dean a bag that his mother must have dropped off from his locker. Dean pulled his street clothes on and put his uniform back in the bag, or what was left of his uniform. Dean grabbed the crutches and Cas was standing behind him. “Where’s Charlie?”  
Dr. Barnes waved them forwards and showed them to Charlie’s room where she was asleep. “She’s still fragile so be careful.”  
“Alright, Doc.” Dean sat down on the edge of the bed and took Charlie’s hand as Dr. Barnes walked out of the room. “Hey, C. It’s Dean, please wake up for me. I can’t look at you like this.” Dean begged and Charlie’s eyes fluttered opened.  
“Dean, you’re alright. Did you hear about Ruby and Benny? They didn’t deserve that. How are you doing? I know you didn’t like Ruby as a person but you did like her as a partner, she would always have your back whether she liked you or not unlike some people. And Benny, I know you two used to date back in college, and it didn’t end well, but still. Are you going to see him? Who’s that?” Charlie asked as she finally noticed Cas sitting in a chair kind of hidden behind Dean.  
“Charlie, this is Cas?”  
“Cas! Oh, my God. I can’t believe Dean is actually going to let me meet you. He’s always so tight lipped about you, but now I know why. I’m not into dick and I’d bang you.” Carlie stated as she sat up higher in the bed.  
“Well, if it makes you feel better I’m not into vagina, so…” Cas stated.  
“You never said he was funny,” Charlie laughed.  
“Yeah, how are you doing, Charlie?” Dean asked changing the subject because he could feel Cas tensing next to him. Charlie stopped laughing and gave Dean a look.  
“I’d be better if those stupid doctors would let me out of this stupid bed.” Charlie stated. “Go enjoy your freedom, with your boyfriend. I’ll be fine.”  
“You sure?”  
“Yeah, I just wanted to see how you were doing but I see you have Cas, so go enjoy it while it lasts, hey, and maybe you can plant some of those flowers that I have for you in your backyard. Especially now that you have time off until further notice.”  
“Alright, take care, and watch your back. I’m not losing my little sis.”  
“Yeah, I’ll be careful. Bye, big bro.” Charlie hugged Dean, and Dean returned the hug. Dean stood up, and him and Cas walked out of the room. Dean pulled out his phone as they walked and he dialed his mom’s number.  
“Dean,” she said on the other line.  
“Yeah, I’m out you want to come and get us?”  
“Yeah, I’ll be right there. I was actually on my way. I pulled myself from the case but I still have to oversee my teams case so I’m still apart of the case just in a less active position,” Mary explained know that Dean would make a comment.  
“So you’ll be in the morgue, looking at Ruby’s body, and then examining Benny’s body.” Dean said.  
“Yes, I know they’re your friends and I can’t make you stay, but you can sit in my car until I’m done. I’m sorry about this, Dean.”  
“No, don’t apologize for doing your job, Mom. Its fine I understand, I am a police officer,” Dean said. “We’ll be fine sitting in your car for a little bit just don’t take forever, please.”  
“Yes, alright. I can manage that, Dean. I’ll be pulling up in a few moments.” Mary stated as Dean and Cas walked into the front foyer of the hospital where the waiting room was. Dean hung up the phone and sat down in one of the chairs and waited. Cas sat on Dean’s lap, and Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’s waist. Cas leaned back into Dean’s shoulder and rested his head on his shoulder. Dean turned Cas so he was sitting sideways on his lap, and Cas wrapped his arms around Dean. Dean could feel as his breathing slowed, and he knew that Cas had fallen asleep.  
Dean didn’t know how long he sat there like that, but after a while Mary walked in and over to them. “Well, I see he’s exhausted. I’m sorry I took longer than expected, I got stuck in traffic.”  
“It’s alright, Mom. Go take care of what you have to, where are you parked?” Dean asked as he held his hand out for her keys, and she placed her keys in his hand.  
“I’m parked in the police space. I’ll try not to take long, promise.”  
“It’s alright, Mom. Go do what you have to do. I’ve got him.” Dean dismissed his mom as he turned to Cas. “Baby, wake up. We have to head to my mom’s car.” Dean said as he gently shook Cas awake. Mary had never seen her son treat anyone like this except his little brother. She finally had to draw herself away from her son and his boyfriend to get to her job. Dean finally woke Cas up, and they moved to Mary’s car ad climbed into the back seat. Dean sat with his broken leg up on the seat and his back was against the door. Cas curled up in Dean’s lap, and they both fell asleep.  
Mary finished what she came to do, and she walked out to her car to find Dean and Cas curled up and asleep in the back seat. She opened the driver’s door, and leaned back to grab the keys out of Dean’s hand and made sure that she didn’t wake him, she climbed into the seat and started the car and pulled out of the parking lot, headed towards Dean’s house. 15 minutes later, she pulled into Dean’s driveway, and she got out of the car and walked into the house.  
“Sam, can you come here?” She yelled up the stairs, and Sam came running down with Gabriel on his tail.  
“What’s up, Mom?”  
“Can you two help me get Dean and Cas out of the car they fell asleep?” Mary asked.  
“Yeah, no problem.” Sam and Gabriel pulled on a pair of shoes and followed Mary out to her car which was parked behind Gabriel’s Caddy in front of the garage that held Dean’s Impala. Sam crawled into the side that Dean wasn’t leaning against, and he pulled Cas out and handed him to Gabriel. Sam then held Dean up so he wasn’t leaning against the door so Mary could open the door and Dean was leaning against her. Sam then walked over to the other side of the car where he picked Dean up and carried him into the house, and Mary grabbed his crutches, locked her car and followed Sam into the house.  
The next morning when Dean woke, Cas was curled into his side on his bed, and Dean looked around trying to figure out how he got in his bed. Dean moved slightly trying not to wake Cas, but then he heard, “I’m not asleep, just letting you know. How did we get in your bed?”  
“That is exactly what I was just wondering. We’re still fully clothed so, Sam and Gabe must have carried us up and tucked us in. Wanna get up, or you just want to relish in the bed a little more?”  
“Let’s just get up. It’ll be easier on us later, and we can actually get something done.” Cas said as he sat up and walked over to the closet where he had just finished unpacking his clothes the other day, and Dean followed. The first thing Dean noticed was how organized his closet was now as he walked over to find a pair of sweatpants to pull on, and Cas did the same. When they both walked out of the closet a few minutes later they were in almost matching outfits. Grey sweat pants and a baggy t-shirt. Dean was wearing one of his faded band t-shirts, and Cas was wearing the one shirt left behind as he started calling it.  
They both worked their way downstairs and into the kitchen where Mary was cooking eggs for an army. Mary’s entire team was sitting in Dean’s living room folding blankets and what-not. “Mom, what’s going on?” Dean asked as he worked his way into his kitchen, where he noticed a brand new fridge.  
“Oh, my team needed a place to stay and we’re honestly tired of eating in diners and staying in hotels. It’s alright if we crash her for a while. Right? I was going to ask you about it last night, but you kind of fell asleep before I could get the chance. Honestly we won’t even be spending most of our time here, we’ll be down at the precinct trying to piece everything together.”  
“Fine, but they make a mess they clean it, and master bed and bath are off limits a long with anything outside that door,” Dean said as he pointed to the door to the backyard and his project for Cas. “Don’t mess with the basement door, I have tenants living down there. I have a few open rooms upstairs, other than the one Sam and Gabe are staying in, though I don’t know how long they are staying and those sheets should be washed before anyone stays in that room anyway. Um…I have a few empty rooms down here but none have beds in them. I think that’s it. Mom, you have food?” Dean finished.  
“I knew you would be hungry when you woke up.” She pulled two plates out of the oven and set them on the counter. Cas picked them both up and set them on his table, and Dean sat down next to him and dug in. Cas and Dean sat quietly for a little while just listening to Mary and her team discuss the case. Dean tried not to listen but he couldn’t help it.  
“It seems that he’s starting to target your son’s precinct in general. He’s only ever hit a precinct once and moved on, and now his hit this one twice. It’s starting to see he’s getting more specific with his targets. It seems they are always man and female partnerships…” that’s when Dean decided to tune them out he didn’t need to hear this. Cas could feel the table shaking and he looked up at Dean and saw where he was staring.  
Cas rested his hand on Dean’s shoulder and Dean flinched. “Dean, let’s go out on the patio that you built me.” Cas picked up Dean’s plate and waited for Dean to stand. When he finally did, Cas made him go first and out the door. Cas then set the plates on the little table out there and closed the door. Cas walked back over to Dean and straddled Dean’s lap, wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck.  
“Thank you, Cas. You were the only one that could ever read me like that.” Dean leaned back in the chair, and Cas just rested his head on Dean’s shoulder.  
“Or I’m the only one who ever did anything about it. Sam can read you better than you think he can, you’re his big brother and for the longest time you were the only person on the planet that he trusted. He probably picked up something observing you; he just doesn’t like to do anything because you won’t let him, when it comes to you.” Cas stated and Dean stared at him.  
“Wow, I guess I never thought of that. You are amazing you know that.” Dean leaned forwards and kissed Cas on the lips, and Cas retaliated by slipping his tongue in Dean’s mouth when he opened it. Dean moaned as Cas pushed him back against the chair and took dominance. Dean hadn’t let go like this in a long time, and Dean was happy that he did. Cas rolled his hips forwards and Dean groaned into the movement, closing his eyes in the process. Cas continued with the assault until he pulled away, and Dean’s eyes snapped open. “Cas?” Dean questioned but was stopped as Cas put his finger to Dean’s lips.  
“Is there a hammock that connects to that tree?” Cas asked.  
“Yeah, why?” Dean was interested where this question was going until Cas got up.  
“Where is it?”  
“In the garage. Why?”  
“Have you ever had sex in a hammock?” Cas asked and Dean’s eye widened, and he scrambled to get up, grabbing his crutches last minute. Dean moved to the garage, and he opened the door, leading Cas to where he hung the hammock. Cas got it down, and they walked back into the yard, Dean closing the garage door as he left. Cas hung the hammock on the designated hooks, and he gestured for Dean to climb in. Dean obliged, and Cas took his crutches before climbing in on top of Dean. It took him a moment to gain his balance, but once he did he went at it. Dean’s shirt was the first thing to go as Cas started stripping the both of them, and they were soon naked lying in the hammock as Cas was rolling his hips into Dean’s and his lips were attached to Dean’s neck.  
Dean was moaning with every grind of their hips, and Cas was having a little trouble keeping balance as he rolled his hips, having no real leverage. “I can see why no one does this,” Cas commented, and Dean let out a groan that echoed against the fence. Cas pulled back from Dean and placed his fingers in his mouth, and Dean pulled them out.  
“Oh, you are not. Let me.” Dean smirked and he placed Cas’ fingers in his mouth and he treated Cas’ fingers as if he were giving Cas a blowjob. Cas was panting as Dean released his fingers and Cas’ lips were on Dean’s. Cas slipped his fingers down Dean’s back until they found his entrance and slipped two in right away, and Dean pulled back with surprise. Cas pushed his fingers in deeper and deeper until Dean finally moaned, “Cas, inside me now, please. No more fingers.”  
Cas pulled his fingers out and Cas rested his hands on Dean’s shoulders and he put his lips right next the Dean’s ear and whispered in a seductive voice, “But I don’t have and lube, darling.”  
“Then come here, baby,” Dean whispered back and he flicked his tongue against Cas’ ear. Cas pulled back and looked Dean in the face, and Dean just nodded. Dean took his good leg and put it on the ground so it would stabilize them better. Cas maneuvered himself up carefully so he wouldn’t hurt either of them and positioned his hard erection right next to Dean’s mouth which he immediately took into his mouth. Cas moaned as Dean sucked, twirled, and massaged around Cas’ cock. Cas was so close, and then Dean released him.  
Cas moved so he was lined back up with Dean’s entrance that probably wasn’t stretched anymore, but Cas didn’t care, payback for the blowjob Cas thought. Cas rammed his way inside of Dean, which caused a groan to erupt out of Dean. Cas continued the thrust in and out of Dean, and it was easier now that Dean was more open and he had one foot on the ground to steady them. Dean pulled Cas’ lips down to his and forced his tongue into Cas’ mouth groaning or moaning with each thrust Cas delivers. Dean went to wrap his fingers around his erection to relieve himself, but Cas swatted his hand away and started stroking Dean’s cock, just barely touching with each stroke.  
“Tease,” Dean panted through kisses, and Cas moved from Dean’s lips down his jaw to his neck right next to Dean’s ear and nibbled on his earlobe a little.  
“Punishment,” Cas whispered into Dean’s ear before moving away and farther down Dean’s neck, where he nipped and suck a hickey on Dean’s neck right above Dean’s collarbone. Dean was just lying there taking it, and not really doing anything but enjoy at this point. Cas’ fingers threaded into the hammock netting, and Dean’s leg came up and wrapped around Cas’ waist, and his other leg was wrapped around Cas’ leg. Cas felt as the hammock shifted and it spun around so they were upside-down, so Cas lowered them onto the nice plush grass underneath them and rolled them over so he was back on top.  
“This is much better,” Cas whispered as he drove one home, and watched as Dean’s back arched, his head snapped back, cum came spurting out of his cock, and he tightened around Cas’ cock inside of him. Just watching and feeling Dean cum caused Cas to cum as Dean’s fingers dug into his back. When both of them were finally spent, Cas pulled out of Dean and rolled to the side and he curled up into Dean’s side, resting his head on Dean’s shoulder.  
“I think that was the best sex we’ve ever had,” Dean whispered once he got his breath back.  
“Definitely,” Cas whispered back.  
“Yeah, and definitely the loudest,” Sam said as he walked out the back door and into the sunroom. “Like you two are louder than me and Gabe and I thought we were really loud.” Sam sat down in the chairs that Dean and Cas were sitting in earlier as Gabe followed him out with a couple plates of food and sitting on Sam’s lap.  
“Yeah, I really don’t need to hear that up in our room. I can only imagine what your neighbors think,” Gabe stated and he started eating.  
“Did you tow just get up?” Dean asked as he tried to pull his sweatpants on as he pulled Cas’ over to him to cover him. Cas eventually just grabbed the pants from Dean and pulled them on and then helped Dean get his on.  
“No, we’ve been up in our room awake for hours.”  
“What have you been doing up there? I don’t have anything to do in any of the rooms up there.”  
“Dean, what did Sam and I just walk into, now think what can Sammy and I be doing?”  
“Eww! I can never unthink that. Thanks Gabe. You could have just been polite about it,” Dean stated as he maneuvered over to the hammock and laid back down, and Cas followed him and then got comfy next to Dean.  
“That’s not my style.” Was all Gabe responded.


	8. Deana Novak's Blog Shout-out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a Story update, sorry. But please read anyway.

Hey, this isn’t a new chapter or story related but my roommate is starting a blog, and she would like to get feedback and read her blog. She’ll be posting things from her everyday life to the fandoms that she’s in to music she likes, and if you write fanfic she says she’ll review your fanfic and post the reviews on her blog, and help you if you want some help. If you’re going to do that though she would appreciate it if you were to go under contact and email the links to her. The URL is http://waywardorphan.weebly.com . I really enjoy the blog, but she would love more readers than just me and her friends. I think some of you would enjoy, because she’s a lot like me in fandom and music sense. I hope you like it if you read it.

I am sorry about the delay in the chapter update on this one, I've been having a hard time trying to figure out how I want to get to go in the direction that I want it to go. I will hopefully have a chapter update when I get this current work I'm working on out of my head. Which I hope won't be long.


End file.
